Always Together
by AndyPrueForever
Summary: Sequel to My Big Charmed Magical family. Prue and Andy are expecting their fourth and last child but their marriage is on shaky ground. Better summary on the inside.
1. Chapter 1

Sorry for the delay in posting this. Fanfiction wouldn't let me upload any of my documents and it was getting very frustrating. I'm back with another sequel (Yea!). In this story Prue is five months pregnant with her and Andy's last child and their marriage is in trouble. Phoebe and Ryan have been trying to have a baby of their own but for a year have been unsuccessful. Leila is beginning to have a rebellious streak. Piper and Leo are working to keep the peace in the family with two little girls of their own. Faith is Piper and Leo's daughter who Piper found out she was pregnant with at the end of My Big Charmed Magical Family. Faith's delivery was a bit complicated and ended with the fact that Piper can't have another kid. This story takes place about two years after My Big Charmed Magical Family ended. Here's a list of the ages everyone is and powers they have:

The Charmed Ones

Prue: 31 (Telekinesis, astral projecting, and telekinesis shield)

Piper: 28 (Freezing, blowing up)

Phoebe: 25 (Levitating, premonitions, empathy)

Twins of the Elements

Ava: 5 (Controls water and air)

Andrea: 5 (Controls fire and earth)

Both: telekinesis, telepathy, shields, can take people and/or themselves places in a gust of wind, a little control over the weather

The Other Kids

Leila: 16 (Invisibility)

Aidan: 3 (Brings inanimate objects to life, turns living things into inanimate objects)

Patience: 3 (Projecting thoughts into people's heads, orbing, orbing objects to herself, shields)

Faith: 1 almost 2 (slowing down time, orbing, and shields)

The Men

Leo: whitelighter (orbing, shapeshifting)

Ryan: whitelighter (spiked electricity balls, orbing, shapeshifting)

Andy: 31 (Mortal)

**Never Alone: **Prue was four months pregnant when Andy died. She then found out she was having twin girls who would be the Twins of the Elements, two witches who would use the elements to fight evil and eventually become stronger than the Charmed Ones. She raised them with Piper and Phoebe until on their first birthday Andy was brought back to life. At the end of Never Alone Phoebe ran off with Cole and stayed there as queen of the underworld. Piper and Prue found out they are both pregnant.

**My Big Charmed Magical Family: **Prue and Piper are eight months pregnant in the beginning of the story. Piper finally convinces Phoebe to come back to them after eight months of being in the underworld. Piper and Prue decide to have a double wedding so they can both be married before the babies come. Cole attacks at the end of the wedding and while fighting him Prue and Piper go into labor. Phoebe finds a thirteen year old orphaned witch named Leila and adopts her. Phoebe falls in love with the kids' whitelighter Ryan and they get married.

"Girls, you're going to be late!" Prue yelled.

She set Aidan in his booster seat again.

"Stay in your seat buddy" Prue said.

Andy came into the kitchen.

"Sleep well" Prue said bitterly.

"I'm used to the couch by now" Andy said.

"Maybe if you'd…"

"Both of you" Piper said. "Enjoy your kids' first day of school; it only happens once their lifetime"

Prue turned her back to Andy.

"I am going to enjoy it, I'll be surprised if he makes it" Prue said.

"Prue, I'm not going to start this with you" Andy said.

"I wasn't starting anything" Prue argued.

"Mommy, I done" Aidan said.

Ava and Andrea came into the kitchen. Prue handed the girls' coats to them.

"Are we late?" Ava asked.

"Not yet" Prue said. "Andy, put Aidan's coat on"

Andy helped Aidan put his coat on. Prue put the girls' lunches in their backpacks and handed them to them.

"Let's go" Prue said.

Andy picked up Aidan.

"Have a good first day girls" Piper said.

"Make sure to make some new friends" Phoebe said.

"Bye Aunt Piper and Aunt Phoebe" Andrea said.

"Yeah, bye" Ava said.

They went to the car and drove to the school.

"Prue, it's been forever since I've seen you" Mrs. Davis said coming up to her. "And Andrew too"

"Hi Mrs. Davis" Prue said smiling.

"We were glad to hear that the girls were going to have our kindergarten teacher as their teacher" Andy said.

"They haven't got rid of me yet" Mrs. Davis said.

Prue and Andy laughed.

"And these must be Ava and Andrea" she said. "Now you'll have to tell me which is which"

"Girls why don't you tell Mrs. Davis your names" Prue said.

"I'm Andrea" Andrea said.

"And I'm Ava" Ava said.

"And the way to tell them apart is Ava has the silver necklace and Andrea has the gold" Prue said.

"So Andrea gold and Ava silver, got it" Mrs. Davis said. "Now who is this young man?"

Aidan was being held by Andy. He buried his face into Andy's shoulder.

"This shy little guy is Aidan, he's three" Andy said.

"He looks exactly like you, Andrew" Mrs. Davis said. "And the girls look exactly like Prue"

"We're hoping this one looks like the both of us" Prue said with her hand on her stomach.

"When are you due?" Mrs. Davis asked.

"January 1st" Prue said.

"Well congratulations" Mrs. Davis said. "I should go talk to the other parents. Feel free to stay here with the girls if they want, or you can go home, it's up to them"

"Okay" Prue said. "It was nice seeing you again"

"You too" Mrs. Davis said.

She walked away.

"Do you girls want me to stay with you?" Prue asked.

"No, we're fine" Andrea said.

"Yeah, you can go home" Ava said.

"Are you sure?" Prue asked a little hurt.

"We're sure" Ava said. "Bye Mommy"

"Okay, bye my babies" Prue said. "And remember…"

"No magic" Ava and Andrea whispered.

"Right" Prue said. "And if you see demons, just call for Uncle Ryan or Uncle Leo"

Ava and Andrea hugged their mom and dad good bye.

"We'll see you girls later" Andy said.

Ava and Andrea went off to play.

"One day they're going to be all grown up and we won't even know it" Prue said.

"They need to slow down" Andy said.

Prue, Andy, and Aidan went back to the car.

"Do you need me to drop you off at work?" Prue asked.

"No, I actually took today off if the girls wanted you or me to stay with them" Andy said.

"Hm" Prue said. "Okay"

They drove back to the manor. As soon as they came in the door Piper was right there.

"I need a huge favor" Piper said.

"Yes I'll watch Patti and Faith" Prue said.

"You're my savior" Piper said. "I have to work at the club today because my manager didn't show up. Leo's gone somewhere; I don't know when he'll be back. Pheebs is at work, Ryan's with a charge, Leila's at school, and Patti and Faith are taking a nap but Patti should be awake soon"

"Okay" Prue said. "I'll see you later"

"Thank you" Piper said.

She put her coat on.

"Bye" Piper said going out the door.

"Mommy, can I go play?" Aidan asked.

"Yeah, sweetie" Prue said.

Aidan ran off. It was quiet.

"Do you need any help cleaning or anything?" Andy asked.

"No" Prue said.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

MIDNIGHT

"Leila still isn't home?" Piper asked.

"Nope, I'm going to wait up for her" Prue said. "Have you checked on Phoebe?"

"I called her and she said she's still buried under a ton of stuff and won't be home until really late" Piper said. "I'd be surprised if she made it home at all"

"She's turning into me" Prue said.

"That's scary" Piper said.

"Hey" Prue said.

Piper smiled.

"Are you okay?" Piper asked. "You seem a little down tonight"

"I'm fine" Prue said.

"You can talk to me Prue" Piper said. "I'll always be here"

"I know" Prue said. "You're tired, go to sleep"

"You're tired too" Piper said. "I'm waiting with you"

"No" Prue said. "You have kids and a job, you're wiped out"

"You're pregnant, have three kids, and stay at home with them everyday. You're wiped out too" Piper said.

"I'm used to it" Prue said. "I'll be fine"

"Fine" Piper said. "But you have to come to bed some time"

"I will" Prue said. 'Good night"

"Good night" Piper said.

She went upstairs.

Prue sat there for a while dozing on and off. Finally she woke up to someone covering her up with a blanket.

"Andy" Prue said. "What time is it?"

"1:30" Andy said.

"She's still not home?" Prue asked.

"Leila or Phoebe?" Andy asked.

"Both" Prue said.

"Neither of them are home" Andy said. "I just called Leila's cell phone and there was no answer"

Just then they heard the door open. They went and saw Leila stumble into the manor.

"She's drunk" Andy said.

"Great" Prue said.

They went over to Leila.

"Let's get you to bed" Prue said.

Andy and Prue started taking her to her bedroom.

"I don't feel so good" Leila said.

"On second thought we should probably take her to the bathroom, it's not going to be a pleasant night" Prue said.

Andy and Prue helped her to the bathroom where she threw up. They stayed there or a few hours. Finally when Leila was done they took her to her bed to let her sleep it off.

"I'm going to stay in here until Pheebs gets home" Prue said.

"I'll stay with you" Andy said. "And there's no way to talk me out of it"

"Fine" Prue said.

Prue and Andy sat on the couch that was in Leila's room.

"Talk about looking at the past" Andy said.

"No kidding" Prue said. "It's like Phoebe all over again"

"All we can hope for is that she'll turn out like Phoebe" Andy said. "Then again she does have you helping to raise her"

"I'm not helping, Phoebe and Ryan are doing all of the raising" Prue said.

"You're helping" Andy said. "But Phoebe wants you to, she asked you to"

Prue and Andy sat there and eventually fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

THAT MORNING.

Prue woke up and was going out of Leila's room when she noticed a bruise on Leila's arm.

"Andy" Prue whispered.

Andy woke up.

"What?' Andy asked.

"Look at Leila's arm" Prue said.

Andy got up and looked at the huge bruise on Leila's arm.

"I hope this isn't what I think it is" Prue said quietly.

"We'll have to wait until she wakes up" Andy said. "Let's not assume anything until we've talked to her"

Prue sighed and they walked upstairs to the kitchen. Prue picked up the phone and called Phoebe's work.

"Hello" Phoebe said sleepily.

"Pheebs, it's Prue" Prue said. "Listen, you need to come home. Leila didn't come home until 1:30 AM and she was drunk. Andy and I spent the entire night with her and them this morning I noticed that she has a bruise on her arm"

"Do you know what happened?" Phoebe asked worried.

"Not yet, she's still sleeping" Prue said.

"Okay, I'll be home in a couple minutes" Phoebe said. "Thank you, Prue. I shouldn't have stayed at the office so long"

"It's okay, I know what it's like to get distracted in your work" Prue said. "And you're welcome"

"Bye Prue" Phoebe said.

"Bye"

Prue hung up.

"She's coming home" Prue said.

"Good" Andy said.

They sat there.

"What do you want for breakfast?" Andy asked.

"I'm not hungry" Prue said.

"She's going to be okay, Prue" Andy said. "It won't happen to her"

"You don't know that" Prue said.

It was quiet again. Just then Ava and Andrea walked into the kitchen, both of them holding one of Aidan's hands. Aidan saw his mom and ran over to her leg.

"Hey sleepy guy" Prue said lifting him up.

Ava and Andrea went over to Andy.

"Morning Daddy" Andrea said.

"Good morning girls" Andy said.

Aidan laid his head on Prue's shoulder.

"I don't think someone's fully awake yet" Prue said.

"We're ready to go to school again" Andrea said.

"Do we ride the bus today?" Ava asked.

"Yes you do" Prue said. "Which means you two should start getting ready"

"We eat breakfast first" Andrea said.

"Sorry, I forgot" Prue said.

"What would you girls like?" Andy asked.

"Cereal"

"Toast"

"And what would you like Aidan?" Prue asked.

"Oatmeal" Aidan said.

"They can't all want the same thing" Andy said shaking his head. "I'll make oatmeal and toast, you make cereal"

"Deal" Prue said.

Prue set Aidan in his booster seat.

"How come Patti still sleepin?" Aidan asked.

"She's tired" Prue said.

"I'm not tired" Aidan said.

"That's because you went to sleep before her" Prue said.

"Did not" Aidan said.

Prue shook her head.

"Never mind, Aidan" Prue said.

Just then Phoebe walked into the kitchen.

"She's still sleeping" Prue said. "I called the school telling them she wouldn't be in school today"

"Thank you" Phoebe said.

"I'll be down there in a second" Prue said.

Phoebe went downstairs.

"Who's still sleeping?" Ava asked.

"Leila" Prue said. "She doesn't feel good today"

"I can finish breakfast if you want to go down there with Phoebe" Andy said.

"That would be good" Prue said.

She went downstairs.

"Daddy, how come you and Mommy don't say I love you to each other anymore?" Ava asked.

"We do to say I love you" Andy said.

"No you don't" Andrea said. "Do you guys not love each other anymore?"

"We love each other" Andy said.

"Then why does Mommy cry at night?" Andrea asked.

Andy stopped what he was doing.

"When does she cry?" Andy asked.

"When she's in her room" Ava said. "And you're down here on the couch"

"I'm sure she's not crying" Andy said. "You're probably hearing the TV or something"

Ava and Andrea were quiet.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Leila's room.

Phoebe and Prue opened the door and went into Leila's room. Leila was sitting on her bed, awake.

"I know what you're going to say" Leila said.

"Well I'm going to say it anyway" Phoebe said. "But first I need to ask you a question"

"Here we go" Leila said.

"Where did you get this bruise?" Phoebe asked.

"I hit my arm against a wall" Leila said. "I was drunk"

"I find it hard to believe that even if you were drunk, you could've have hit a wall that hard" Phoebe said.

"Well believe it, because it's the truth" Leila said.

"Leila, I can feel that you are lying with my empathy" Phoebe said. "Did someone do this to you?"

Prue saw in Leila's eyes the pain and worthlessness she felt when she was with Roger.

"I know what you're feeling right now, Leila" Prue said. "But you have to tell us before this gets worse. You don't want to end up like I did"

"I won't" Leila said.

Prue sat down by Leila on her bed.

"Look at me, Leila" Prue said.

She took Leila's bruised arm and looked at it.

"This simple bruise may go away but it will be replaced by things far worse" Prue said.

Prue rolled up a sleeve of her long sleeve shirt.

"Do you want the thousands of scars I have on my arms and legs and neck" Prue said.

"But he won't do that" Leila said.

"You think that now but if he can give you this bruise, what's going to stop him from giving you a cut, then pushing, shoving, hitting" Prue said. "Stop this before he has a chance to seriously hurt you. I wish I would've done that"

Leila looked at the floor.

"I broke up with him," Leila said. "After he hit me. He started twisting my arm and some guy ripped him away and threw him out of the party. I started to drink because I was depressed and I got drunk"

"You did the right thing breaking up with him but you did the wrong thing by drinking" Phoebe said. "I'm very proud that you broke up with him"

"Yeah, well I still feel like crap" Leila said.

"That's called a hangover" Phoebe said. "And you're grounded, for a week if you promise you'll never drink again"

"I promise" Leila said.

"Good" Phoebe said.

She hugged Leila.

"I should go get Ava and Andrea out to the bus" Prue said. "I called your school to excuse you today, Leila"

"Okay" Leila said.

Prue went upstairs.

"Everything okay?" Andy asked.

"It is now" Prue said. "The girls got dressed?"

"And they brushed their teeth" Andy said. "I made lunches. Piper is getting Patti dressed right now and Leo is getting Faith dressed so they'll be down in a minute. I have to leave for work in about an hour"

"Hm" Prue said.

She went to leave the kitchen.

"Prue…this needs to be fixed" Andy said.

Prue stopped.

"I know" Prue said quietly.

"You know, I think I'll call in sick today" Andy said. "We need to talk"

"You shouldn't miss work for this" Prue said. "We already have money problems"

"Yeah, well we've got marriage problems too and those are a bit more important" Andy said.

"I'm going to take the girls out to the bus" Prue said. "I'll see you in a second"

Andy called his work while Prue took the girls to the bus.

"So you two are finally going to stop arguing and talk" Piper said coming into the kitchen.

"Spy much?" Andy asked smiling.

"Just a little" Piper said. "I think Leo and I are going to take Patti and Faith to the park, do you want us to take Aidan?"

"Sure" Andy said. "He'd love that"

"Okay" Piper said. "We're leaving right now so, I'll grab his coat"

"Okay" Andy said. "See you later"

"Bye" Piper said walking out of the kitchen.

Phoebe came up into the kitchen with Leila.

"We're going to the mall" Phoebe said. "For a bonding day since I haven't been home much"

"Okay" Andy said. "Where's Ryan?"

"He's going to meet us at the mall when he's done with his charge" Phoebe said.

"Good" Andy said.

"We'll see you and Prue later" Phoebe said. "Bye"

"Bye" Andy said.

Phoebe and Leila left to go to the mall. Prue came back into the kitchen.

"Where is everyone?" Prue asked.

"Piper and Leo took the kids to the park and Phoebe took Leila to the mall for a bonding day" Andy said. "And I had no part in any of this"

"Okay…" Prue said. "Do you want to go into the conservatory?"

"Yeah" Andy said.

They went and sat on the couch in the conservatory.

"So…" Prue said. "Where do we start?"

"I have no idea" Andy said. "All I know is that the girls asked me if we didn't love each other anymore"

"That's crazy" Prue said.

"Not completely considering all they hear us do is argue" Andy said. "How about we start with one of us telling the other exactly why we're mad and neither one of us can make a comment until the other person is done"

"Sounds like a deal" Prue said. "Who's going first?"

"You can" Andy said.

"Great" Prue said sarcastically. "I'm mad at you because it seems like you're never home. After a while it feels like you don't want to me here with your family. At first I could forgive you when you said you were sorry but you would never do anything about it. Then the little things just started to make me even madder and I'd yell at you and then I'd feel even more horrible. There I'm done"

"Okay" Andy said. "I'm mad at you because the whole reason I'm taking all of these extra shifts is because I am so worried that we won't be able to pay for this baby. Then when I get home, I get yelled at for not being there enough when really I'd rather be here with you and the kids. Then, like you said, the little things just started to set me off"

"I shouldn't be yelling at you, I know" Prue said. "You're just trying to make sure your family is taken care of and I love you for that. I promise you that I will stop yelling, because honestly I can't take it anymore. I'm lonely without you"

"And I'm lonely without you" Andy said. "I promise you that I'll find other ways to get extra money. Ways that won't take away from my time with you and the kids"

"Things just got so busy with the kids and being the Charmed Ones. I think we made sure to take of everything except our marriage" Prue said. "The one thing we never should have forgot about"

"I'm sorry" Andy said.

"I'm sorry too" Prue said.

"Do you remember what I told you on our wedding day?" Andy asked.

"That we were married now and that whatever happened we'd face it together" Prue said. "I've never forgotten that, I never will"

"Well we need to do that now" Andy said. "Face this together"

Andy took Prue's hand in his. Prue looked into his eyes.

"How long as it been since I kissed you?" Prue asked.

"Too long" Andy said.

Prue and Andy started kissing passionately.

"Come on" Prue said taking his hand and standing up. "We have the house to ourselves now"

"Yeah, well the last time we had the house to ourselves was five months ago and look what happened" Andy said.

"I'm already pregnant" Prue said. "There are no risks to take"

Andy smiled.

"Come on" Prue said dragging him upstairs.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"We should probably get dressed before anyone comes home" Prue said. "I think I'm going to take a shower"

Prue went and turned the shower on. Andy was getting up to get dressed when Prue stood in the doorway.

"Are you coming?" Prue asked with a seductive smile.

Andy smiled.

"We should have marriage problems more often" Andy said jokingly.

Prue laughed.


	3. Chapter 3

I am so, so, so, sorry for the long waits on the updates. With school and some family stuff I haven't had time to update for any of my stories. I think I was mentally unstable when I decided I could handle three stories at once so I hope I'm doing okay with the stories. Let me know if I'm not.

LATER THAT AFTERNOON

"Everyone's going to be home soon" Prue complained.

Prue and Andy were lying on the couch together. Prue had her head lying on his chest.

"I almost forgot we had kids" Andy said.

"And sisters" Prue added. "Well I almost forgot why we spent so much time alone together"

"I was glad to refresh your memory" Andy said smiling.

Prue laughed.

"I missed this" Prue said.

Just as Prue and Andy were starting to kiss, Piper, Leo and the kids walked in.

"Whoa" Piper said covering the kids' eyes.

Prue and Andy stopped and laughed.

"Sorry about that" Prue said.

Prue and Andy stood up.

"Did everyone have fun?" Prue asked.

"I got an ouchie from the slide" Aidan said.

"Oh, did Aunt Piper kiss it and make it better?" Prue asked.

Aidan nodded his head. Prue smiled and picked him up.

"Did he behave?" Andy asked.

"Aidan always behaves, don't you?" Piper said.

Aidan smiled.

Everyone laughed.

"I'm going to put Faith down for a nap" Leo said.

"Okay" Piper said.

Leo carried Faith, who was sound asleep, upstairs.

"I'm glad you too were able to talk out your problems" Piper said.

"We are too" Prue said.

"Daddy, will you show me how to throw a football?" Aidan asked.

"He saw some kids playing football at the park" Piper said.

"Sure I'll show you" Andy said. "Let's go out to the backyard"

Andy took him from Prue and they headed outside.

"You're glowing" Piper said.

"Am not" Prue said.

Piper smiled and Prue laughed.

"Okay, I'm glowing" Prue said. "And I like it"

Piper laughed.

"I knew you two just needed to stop being stubborn and talk to each other" Piper said. "For once there won't be yelling in the manor when I wake up"

"Were we that bad?" Prue asked.

"The kids would cover their ears" Piper said. "It always began with something simple, then someone would yell, you two would start fighting, Andy would say forget it and walk off, and you'd act like nothing had happened and continue doing what you were doing before"

"I'm sorry" Prue said. "We were so caught up in being mad with each other we forgot that we might be making other people upset"

"That's okay" Piper said.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

TWO MONTHS LATER.

"It's Halloween!" Ava exclaimed.

"We get candy!" Andrea exclaimed.

"Quiet down" Prue said. "You don't need to yell"

"When can we get dressed in our costumes?" Ava asked.

"In a little bit" Prue said. "First we have to eat lunch"

Prue was in the process of making the kids sandwiches. Just then Piper and Leo came in with Faith and Patti.

"How are the sandwiches coming?" Piper asked.

"Well if my kids would stay seated in their chairs and stop running around, it would go a lot faster" Prue said. "Andrea Patricia Trudeau, sit down!"

Andrea immediately went over to her seat.

"Thank you" Prue said.

Prue knocked the knife she was using off the counter. She tried to bend over to get it but couldn't reach it.

"Stupid knife" Prue said.

She used her telekinesis to pick it up.

"Someone's in a bad mood" Piper said. "What's wrong?"

"I'm nauseous, I'm fat, my kids are running all over the place, and Andy is with Aidan talking to him because he decided it would be fun to make all of his toys come alive" Prue said. "I'm on my last nerve"

"Relax" Piper said. "Go sit down and I'll make the sandwiches. The kids are just hyper because it's Halloween. Have some saltine crackers for your nausea and you're not fat"

Andy came into the kitchen carrying an unhappy looking Aidan.

"He's not speaking to me" Andy said.

"What else is new" Prue said sitting down.

Prue's face looked pale as she sat down.

"I think I'm going to puke" Prue said getting up.

Andy set Aidan down and went after Prue.

"Why does Mommy's face turn all white and then she runs to the potty?" Andrea asked.

"Because the baby makes Mommy not feel very good" Piper said. "That's why you guys need to try and take it easy on your parents. They're very stressed out right now"

"What's stressed out?" Ava asked.

"They're very frustrated with everything" Piper said.

Just then Phoebe and Ryan came into the kitchen with glum faces.

"What's wrong?" Piper asked.

"Nothing" Phoebe said. "Just tired"

"Seems to be the theme for all the adults today" Piper said. "Prue and Andy look like they're about to collapse"

"Where are Prue and Andy?" Ryan asked.

"Prue's puking her guts out right now" Piper said.

"Yuck" Ryan said. "I'm sorry I asked"

Pre and Andy came back into the kitchen.

"Momma!" Faith exclaimed.

Faith orbed a sandwich to herself.

"Faith, you wait like everyone else" Piper said. "Now orb it back to me"

The sandwich was orbed into Leo's hands.

"Close enough" Piper said.

Leo laughed and set it on the counter.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

THAT NIGHT.

"The kids' sugar high has ended and they're all fast asleep" Prue said coming into the conservatory.

"Thank god" Piper said. "I think I would have blown up if they had run one more lap around the house"

Prue sat down on the couch by Andy and laid her head on his shoulder.

"I told you to ride in the wagon with the kids but no you had to walk" Andy said as Prue yawned.

"If I had sat in that wagon, no one would have been able to pull it" Prue said.

It was quiet.

"Even the baby's sleeping" Prue said resting her hand on top of her round belly.

"This is the quietest it's been in this house in the last five years" Phoebe said.

Everyone laughed.

"What time is it?" Piper asked.

"9:00" Prue said.

"We should go to P3" Piper said. "Party a little, they're having a Halloween party there"

"I'm seven months pregnant, I can't party. I'll hurt someone on the dance floor" Prue said. "Besides we don't have a babysitter"

"Yes you do" Leila said coming into the conservatory. "The party got a little wild so I left"

"Good for you" Phoebe said standing up and hugging Leila.

"Mom, eventually I need to breathe" Leila said.

"Sorry" Phoebe said letting go.

"Anyway, go" Leila said. "I'll babysit"

"Five kids?" Prue asked.

"They're asleep" Leila said.

"That doesn't mean they'll stay asleep" Prue said.

"I can handle it Aunt Prue" Leila said. "Go party and you can even if you are pregnant"

"I don't have anything to wear" Prue complained.

"We can take care of that" Phoebe said pulling Prue off the couch. "Come on Piper"

"If I go into labor, I blame you two" Prue said.

"We can deal with that" Piper said dragging Prue upstairs.

An hour later they were ready to go.

"We'll be back by 3:00 at the very latest" Phoebe said.

"3:00" Prue said. "You forget, ever since I had the twins, I actually need sleep"

"And you forget that it has been five years since you went and partied at a club" Phoebe said.

"I don't need to go party at a club, I have enough of a party running after my kids" Prue said.

"Andy, tell your wife to stop complaining" Phoebe said.

"Prue, it's for a couple hours at the most" Andy said. "You'll have fun, I promise"

"But you guys would have much more fun without some fat, pregnant lady tagging along" Prue said.

"Just get in the car" Piper said.

They went and drove to the club. Prue sat down while Piper, Leo, Phoebe, and Ryan went and danced.

"So what's up?" Andy asked. "Why are you in such a down mood?"

"I don't know" Prue said. "It's just I'm soon to be the mother of four kids and I haven't been to a club in five years, I just feel like I shouldn't be here"

"Why?" Andy asked. "So you are a mom of four and haven't been to a club in five years, I'm your husband and I haven't been to a club in five years either. That is why we deserve to have fun here tonight. Come on, let's dance"

"I can't dance like this" Prue said.

"Yes you can" Andy said.

He held out his hand. Prue hesitated for a second but took it. He led her out to the dance floor by Piper and Leo, and Phoebe and Ryan. Prue and Andy started to dance and eventually Prue started to laugh and smile. A song had just ended when Prue felt a cool gust of wind.

"Did you feel that?" Prue asked.

"Feel what?" Andy asked.

Prue shook her head.

"Never mind" she said. "It was nothing"

They continued to dance.

"I'm going to go call and check on the kids and Leila" Prue said.

"Prue" Andy said. "Would you just relax?"

"But what if there was a demon or something" Prue said.

"Then Leila would called Ryan or the girls would have vanquished it" Andy said.

"Maybe they didn't have time to call Ryan" Prue said. "I just want to call once before Leila goes to bed"

Andy sighed and smiled.

"One phone call" Andy said.

"What, am I in jail?" Prue asked smiling.

Andy laughed.

Prue went into the back office and was about to call home when she felt the gust of wind again. Prue stopped and turned around. A large blue demon was standing there. Prue was thrown into the wall.

"Leo" Prue said quietly.

Then everything went black.

Oh no, a cliffhanger. I promise you I will try my absolute hardest to update sooner. Please remember to REVIEW!


	4. Chapter 4

I'm really sorry it's been so long since I've updated.

There will be more on Phoebe and Ryan I just have to get this plotline out of the way.

"Something's wrong with Prue" Andy said. "I can feel it"

He started running towards the back room and Piper, Leo, Phoebe, and Ryan followed. When they entered the room Prue was lying on the ground, a cut on her head and a cut on her abdomen. The demon had already left. Andy hurried over to Prue.

"Hurry and heal her" Andy said.

Leo kneeled by Prue and started to heal her.

"What's taking so long?" Piper asked.

"Ryan, some help here" Leo said.

Ryan kneeled down and also started to heal Prue. After a couple minutes Prue sat up coughing. She kept coughing for a few minutes.

"What took so long?" Piper whispered in Leo's ear.

"She almost died" Leo said.

Piper exchanged a worried look with Phoebe.

"Are you okay?" Andy asked worried.

"Yeah" Prue said. "I was just catching my breath"

"Prue, you almost died" Piper said. "That wasn't catching your breath"

"I didn't almost die" Prue said. "It was just a couple cuts"

"Then why did it take Ryan and Leo four minutes to heal you?" Phoebe asked.

"I wasn't dying" Prue said. "Now help me get up"

Andy and Leo helped Prue stand up. Prue started coughing again.

"Did you guys heal everything?" Piper asked concerned.

Leo was about to heal Prue again.

"I'm fine" Prue said pushing his hand away.

"Maybe you should go to a doctor" Phoebe said.

"No" Prue said. "I just need to get home"

"Prue look at your ankle, at least let them heal that" Piper said.

"It's a little sprain at the most" Prue said.

"You are too stubborn for your own good" Phoebe said.

Prue sighed.

"I'm going to the car" Prue said.

"Let me help you" Andy said.

Everyone went to the car and drove back to the manor.

"You need to go to bed" Andy said. "No arguing whatsoever"

Prue started to cough a little.

"That is it, Prue" Phoebe said. "Let Leo try to heal you again"

Prue stopped for a second.

"Ow" Prue said. "Something's wrong with the baby"

Leo quickly healed the baby and finished healing Prue.

"You were still bleeding" Leo said.

Prue was quiet.

"I'm going to go to bed" Prue said.

"Wait" Phoebe said. "First you need to tell us what that demon looked like"

"Blue and big" Prue said.

She turned and went upstairs. When she got into her room she sat down and cried. Paige appeared behind her.

"Prue" Paige said.

"I really don't want to talk right now" Prue said. "I'm sorry Paige"

"I've been sent to help you through the next few weeks" Paige said.

"Why?" Prue asked.

"I came to talk to you" Paige said innocently.

"You've always sucked at lying. What's the real reason you're here?" Prue asked.

"This baby is somehow supposed to be important to the greater good" Paige said. "The Elders don't want you working on demon cases for awhile. Basically, I'm your fill-in until you can fight demons"

"Are you crazy?" Prue asked. "I'm not taking a break from everything"

"You have to" Paige said.

"But there's nothing wrong with me fighting demons" Prue said. "The twins are special and I fought demons while I was in labor with them. That's another thing, why do I get stuck with all the special children that demons want to kill?"

"Because there's something important that Piper and Phoebe don't have" Paige said.

"What? What do I have that they don't?" Prue asked.

"A mortal husband" Paige said.

"Wouldn't that make the kids weaker?" Prue asked confused.

"Does it make you guys weaker?" Paige asked. "People are mistaken when they say humans are weak. The truth is they're the strongest. They fight with their heart and their instincts. They don't think about power, they think about love"

"But you've seen what happens when humans love" Prue said. "They get hurt"

"No…" Paige said.

"Yes…" Prue said. "I've seen it"

"You've felt it" Paige said. "But that's not what happens, you just have to wait and see"

Prue looked up at Paige.

"You're going to make me talk to you, aren't you?" Prue asked.

Paige smiled.

"Maybe" Paige said. "Okay, yes…what's wrong?"

"Nothing Paige" Prue said smiling. "I'm fine"

"Really, cause sobbing isn't really what I consider fine" Paige said.

"It was hormones" Prue said.

"Yeah right" Paige said.

"Listen, I don't want to talk" Prue said. "To anyone"

"Okay, I can handle that" Paige said. "But the Elders don't want you pulling any of what you were doing to night. You're not invincible, nobody is"

"I know that" Prue said. "You can take Andy's and my bed tonight; we've come to expect visitors so we invested in a pull out sofa"

"I can take the pull out sofa" Paige said. "You two keep your bed"

"Andy and I aren't going to let you do that" Prue said. "We'll find a more permanent spot for you in the morning"

"Phoebe was right, you are too stubborn for your own good" Paige said.

"And I'm about to get really grumpy if one more person tells me I'm stubborn" Prue said.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

TWO HOURS LATER.

"Everyone has gone to bed and is comfortable" Prue said coming into the living room.

"And after a long battle, I have pulled out the couch" Andy said.

Prue laughed.

"Now we have to fit me, the baby, and you on it" Prue said.

"I think we can manage it" Andy said.

"First, I'm going to go check on the kids" Prue said.

"Do you want me to come with you?" Andy asked.

"If you want" Prue said.

"Sure" Andy said.

They went upstairs to the girls' room. Prue opened the door a crack. The girls had fallen asleep by each other and Aidan was lying with them.

"We should move Andrea back to her bed and Aidan" Prue whispered. "They must have all snuck in here after we left."

"Sounds like something they'd do" Andy said.

"It's what Phoebe, Piper, and I did" Prue said.

Andy went over and carefully picked Andrea up. He was about to lay her on her bed when she sleepily opened her eyes.

"I stay by Ava" Andrea said sleepily.

"No, you can sleep in your own bed" Prue whispered.

"Mommy, you're okay" Andrea said.

Prue looked at Andy.

"Why would you think something was wrong?" Prue asked.

"We felt it" Ava said waking up. "The connection"

"What connection?" Prue asked confused.

"It almost broke" Andrea said.

"Girls, what connection are you talking about?" Andy asked.

"Our family" Ava said. "That's why Aidan's in here, he felt it too"

"Mommy" Aidan said waking up.

"It's okay" Prue said picking him up. "I'm okay"

Just then the baby kicked and Aidan jumped.

"What was that?" Aidan asked scared.

"It was just the baby" Prue said.

Aidan looked at Prue's stomach and was about to put his hand on it. He looked up at Prue.

"Here" Prue said taking Aidan's hand.

She placed it on her stomach.

"This is your little brother or sister's head" Prue said. "And this…"

Prue moved his hand.

"This is their foot" Prue said.

Aidan looked really confused. Prue and Andy laughed.

"Why don't all of you go back to sleep" Prue said. "Here Aidan, I'll go put you in your room"

Prue stood up and picked Aidan up.

"Me say nighty night first" Aidan said.

Prue smiled.

Andy tucked Ava and Andrea into their beds. Prue brought Aidan over to Andrea.

"Nighty night" Aidan said.

"Night- night Aidan" Andrea said.

Prue and Andy kissed Andrea good night. Then they went over to Ava and did the same. They closed their door and took Aidan to his room. After they kissed him good night they went back downstairs.

"That was weird" Andy said.

"Very" Prue said.

They laid down and tried to fall asleep.

"I can't sleep" Prue said after a couple minutes. "This kid is playing soccer with my kidney"

"I can't sleep either" Andy said. "I can feel the kid moving"

Prue and Andy sat up.

"You'd think it would realize it's nighttime" Andy said.

"I'm hungry" Prue said getting up. "Do we have chocolate covered pretzels?"

"White or milk chocolate?" Andy asked.

"Both" Prue said. "And do we have chip dip?"

"Please tell me those two things aren't going to go together" Andy said.

"What do you think?" Prue asked.

"I think I'm disgusted" Andy said.

Prue and Andy went into the kitchen.

"We should find that demon in the Book of Shadows" Andy said. "Piper and Phoebe were too tired to concentrate"

"What to do when you and your husband can't sleep…research demons" Prue said.

She grabbed a bag of chips and some apple sauce.

"I thought you wanted chocolate covered pretzels and chip dip?" Andy asked.

"I changed my mind" Prue said. "Let's go look for that demon"

They quietly went up to the attic. Prue brought the book over to the couch and they sat down. After flipping through it for about ten minutes they found the demon they were looking for.

"Shax" Prue said. "Upper level demon. One of the Source's hired assassins. Very strong, controls wind. Immune to normal witches' powers. Could possibly be vanquished with power of three spell"

"Whoever wrote that wasn't exactly confident in that vanquish" Andy said.

"No kidding" Prue said. "Could possibly? This isn't exactly a demon I want to try something out on"

"Let me remind you that you aren't supposed to be fighting demons" Andy said.

"You want me to let my sisters fight the demon that almost killed me without my help" Prue said. "Paige technically doesn't count as the power of three"

"Maybe the Elders did something about that" Andy said. "All I know is that they saw something and for some reason they don't want you fighting demons"

"The Elders always don't want us to do something" Prue said. "And we never listen"

"But this time they saw something that could harm you" Andy said. "And the baby"

Prue sighed.

"What exactly am I supposed to do when everyone goes on demon hunts?" Prue asked. "Knit booties?"

"No, you do what you always do" Andy said.

"Watch the kids?" Prue said. "Believe it or not, the demon hunts got me away from the kids; they kept me from going insane"

"Fine, I'll watch the kids" Andy said. "You can go shopping or something"

"So while my sisters face death, I can be trying on new clothes" Prue said sarcastically.

"If it got bad enough you could go help them" Andy said.

Prue stood up to put the Book of Shadows on the stand. All of the sudden she dropped the book and bent over.

"Andy" Prue said in pain. "Get me to the hospital right now"

"Leo!" Andy called.

All the adults came running into the attic.

"What's going on?" Piper asked concerned.

"Something's wrong with the baby" Andy said. "She needs to get to a hospital"

Just then someone orbed into the attic.

"She can't go to the hospital" the magical being said. "She'll expose magic"

"Who the hell are you?" Piper asked.

"I'm Gavan, a magical doctor" the person said.

"How do we know you're not a demon?" Phoebe asked.

Just then an Elder orbed in.

"This attic is very crowded all of the sudden" Phoebe said.

"He's working for us" the Elder said. "This baby is very different from the others; if you take it to the hospital it will expose magic"

"I don't care whoever anyone one is just help me" Prue said in pain.

"Get her to the couch" Gavan said.

Andy helped Prue onto the couch.

"Oww" Prue said.

Gavan came over and placed his hand on Prue's abdomen. Immediately the pain was lessened. He waved his hand and a potion appeared in it. He poured some onto her stomach and it was immediately soaked in. Eventually the pain disappeared.

"What did you do?" Prue asked.

"The problem was magical as well as physical" Gavan said. "There is a curse placed on your baby and when your stress went up it was making the curse worse. Now to keep this from harming your baby, I need you to follow these directions. First, every morning you need to drink this"

Gavin had vials of a bluish potion appear in his hand. He handed them to Andy.

"Then you need to be on strict bed rest" Gavan said.

Prue opened her mouth to say something.

"I don't want to hear it" Gavan said. "I've seen how you reacted to being told not to fight demons; I have a feeling that's your reaction now. Third, you will have weekly visits with me"

"We expect that you will follow these rules, Prudence" the Elder said. "This baby is special and we won't risk losing it because of your stubbornness"

Phoebe and Piper smiled at this statement.

"I'll make sure she follows all of this" Andy said.

Prue glared at him.

"Suck up" she said under her breath.

Andy stifled a laugh.

"I'll see you in a week" Gavan said. "Until then, stay off your feet"

Gavan and the Elder disappeared.


	5. Chapter 5

I'm so, so, so, sorry for the delayed updates. I like from now on I can start updating faster. I can't promise but I am going to try very, very, hard.

THE NEXT DAY.

"This thing looks like it will taste like crap" Prue said, looking at the blue vial in front of her.

"The sooner you drink it, the sooner the taste will go away" Paige said.

"I'm not three" Prue said. "It won't work"

"Just drink it" Piper said.

"Can I at least put it in something?" Prue asked.

"I don't know" Paige said.

Prue hesitantly grabbed the vial and drank it.

"That tasted like shit" Prue said disgusted.

Ava and Andrea ran into the conservatory with their lunches.

"Daddy packed our lunches wrong" Ava said. "He put yucky turkey in it"

Andy came in after them.

"I didn't know you two didn't like turkey" Andy said.

"Just give them peanut butter and jelly sandwiches" Prue said. "And a little thing of apple sauce, and a cookie"

Andy sighed and went back into the kitchen.

"Girls, try not to be so hard on your daddy, okay" Prue said. "He has to take care of all of you and go to work"

"Why doesn't he take some time of from work?" Piper asked.

"They wouldn't pay him what he normally would get paid if he was working" Prue said. "Since he doesn't think that's fair, he refuses to take time off of work"

Piper and Phoebe exchanged a look.

"Listen Prue, if you guys ever needed any help with the kids or with money or something. We'd be really glad to help" Piper said.

"We aren't having any problems with anything" Prue said. "We're great"

"Then why aren't you guys getting a new van?" Phoebe asked.

"We don't need a new van" Prue said.

"Yours hardly runs" Phoebe said. "It takes like ten minutes to get it started"

"And after that it runs fine" Prue said.

Andy came out of the kitchen with newly packed lunches.

"There, no turkey" Andy said.

Andy put the lunches in the girls' backpacks.

"Where's Aidan?" Prue asked.

"He's with Leo and Patti" Piper said. "Listen, I am taking today off and so is Pheebs. Paige, Phoebe, and I are probably going to go demon hunting. Leo is going to come with us and Ryan will join us when Leila gets home from school"

"Do you guys know how you're going to vanquish Shax?" Prue asked.

"Yes" Phoebe said.

"I don't want you guys going into the underworld" Prue said. "It's too dangerous and I'm not allowed to come rescue you if you get caught"

"Well where do you suggest we go?" Paige asked.

"Stay here, I'll go to Victor's or Darryl's or something" Prue said. "And I'll take the kids with me"

"Dad's out of town" Piper said.

"I'll call Darryl" Andy said.

He went into the kitchen to call him.

"Girls, are you ready to go?" Prue asked.

"Yeah" Ava and Andrea said.

"Can one of you take the girls out to wait for the bus?" Prue asked.

"I will" Phoebe said. "Come on girls"

She took them outside. Prue slowly started getting up.

"Whoa, where are you going?" Paige asked.

"The kitchen" Prue said. "I'm hungry and my legs are falling asleep"

"You can be up for five minutes" Piper said. "That's it"

Piper helped Prue up off the couch.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

A WEEK LATER

Piper, Paige, and Phoebe didn't defeat Shax. He shimmered away after they had injured him in a battle. Right now Prue is having her check up with the magical doctor.

"Everything seems to be looking better" the doctor said. "But I still want you to lay off the demon hunting. I'm taking you off of strict bed rest, but I still want you to rest often. Try to keep away from stress, and keep taking the potion everyday"

"So why didn't we know about magical doctors until after I had given birth to twins and a son?" Prue asked.

"Until the curse happened on this baby, the Elders had a rule that we were not to help any being that had any human in it" Gavan said.

"Figures" Prue said. "I don't suppose you're actually going to deliver this baby?"

"I can only help in emergencies" the doctor said.

"Hey, do you have potions to take the pain out of labor?" Piper asked.

"Magical beings don't see the use in that" Gavan said.

Prue and Piper laughed.

"Don't see the use" Prue repeated in disbelief. "From the person who gave birth to twins without drugs, let me tell you you're all insane"

"That may very well be" the doctor said.

"I guess my chances of a normal birth with drugs aren't very high, are they?" Prue asked.

"No, they aren't" Gavan said. "I will see you in a week. Until then, rest often, no stress, and keep drinking the potion"

Gavan disappeared.

"Help me up" Prue said.

Andy helped Prue stand up.

"I know I just got off of bed rest but I have to go somewhere really quick" Prue said.

"Wait a second" Piper said. "You've been weird all morning, what's wrong?"

"Nothing" Prue said. "I was just getting restless being on bed rest"

"At least let me come with you" Andy said.

"I'll only be gone for an hour and a half at the most" Prue said. "And I'll have my cell phone"

"But you're supposed to rest often" Andy said.

"I'll rest when I get back" Prue said. "I promise"

"Where are you going?" Andy asked.

"To the store" Prue said.

"See, I know you're lying about this" Andy said.

"While can you just pretend I'm not" Prue said. "Just this once"

"Fine" Andy said. "If you're not back in an hour and a half, I'm sending out a search party"

"I'll be fine" Prue said.

She grabbed her coat and got into the car. She started driving and after a few minutes pulled up to the cemetery. She got out of the car and walked up to the grave she had been going to ever since she could drive. She laid the bouquet of lilies on the grave and her fingers traced over the name on the gravestone, Patricia Penelope Halliwell.

Prue sat down and got lost in her memories. She didn't even notice when her three sisters orbed in behind her.

"Mind if we join you?" Paige asked.

"How'd you guys know I was here?" Prue asked.

"You tend to get a look in your eyes when you're thinking of mom" Piper said. "Since you weren't at the lake, we figured you were here"

Prue looked at the ground.

"I'm just having one of those days" Prue said.

"One of what days?" Phoebe asked.

"Sometimes I just have these days where all I can think about is mom" Prue said.

"Hmm" Phoebe said. "Do you want to talk about it?"

Prue shook her head.

"I just need to sit here sometimes" Prue said.

"Are you sad?" Phoebe asked.

"No, sometimes I'm mad, or confused, or I just don't feel anything at all" Prue said.

Piper hugged Prue.

"You could always come to us" Piper said.

Paige, Piper, and Phoebe sat down beside Prue.

"Why bring you guys down with me" Prue said.

"You shouldn't have to go through it alone" Phoebe said.

"I just need to think things through" Prue said. "I'm just overreacting today because of the hormones"

Prue looked at the ground.

"Its days like today, that I just wish she were here" Prue said. "To help me when I'm pregnant, that's what mothers are supposed to"

"It may not make a difference, but you have us to help you" Piper said.

"If you can't have your mom, your sisters are the next best thing, right?" Phoebe asked.

Prue smiled. Just then there was a stir in the wind.

"We have to get out of here now" Prue said panicked. "Paige orb us back to the manor"

Just as they were about orb out, Shax appeared.

"Leo!" Piper shouted.

Leo orbed in.

"Take Prue out of here" Piper said.

"I'm not leaving you three alone" Prue said.

Shax threw a gust of wind knocking everyone over. Just then Ava and Andrea appeared.

"Girls go back to the manor!" Prue shouted. "Now!"

Ava waved her hand in a circle and a small tornado was sent at Shax. Andrea sent fire into the tornado. It hit Shax and knocked him over. Shax immediately stood back up and threw two fireballs at Ava and Andrea. Prue used her telekinesis to move them away from the twins. Shax immediately turned his attention back to Prue.

"Prue, I told you to get out of here" Piper said.

Paige, Piper, and Phoebe stepped in front of Prue protectively.

"I can't leave my girls here" Prue said. "No matter what, I can't leave them"

"Mommy leave!" Ava shouted.

"Get the baby out of here!" Andrea shouted.

Shax threw Piper, then Paige, and then Phoebe out of the way. They were all knocked on conscious.

"Leo, take mommy out of here" Ava said.

Leo stepped towards Prue to orb her to the manor. Shax unexpectedly threw a fireball at Ava. Ava was thrown backwards.

"Ava!" Prue shouted.

She started running towards her.

"Prue look out!" Leo shouted.

Shax picked Prue up by her neck. Leo ran towards Prue but before he could knock Shax away an aqua light shot out of Prue's stomach. It went into Shax and immediately Prue was dropped to the ground. Shax twitched for a second and then exploded into flames. The aqua light then returned back into Prue's stomach. Prue immediately ran over to Ava.

"Leo hurry up!" Prue shouted holding Ava.

Leo knelt down and started healing Ava. Piper, Paige, and Phoebe woke up and went over to Prue.

"What happened?" Piper asked concerned.

"She thought he was coming after me but at the last second he hit her instead" Prue said starting to sob. "I didn't catch it in time so she got hit by the fireball"

Andrea stood silently; tears were streaming down her face.

"Ava hurts real bad mommy" Andrea said crying. "I can feel it. She's afraid, she don't want to leave you"

"You don't have to leave me" Prue said crying. "Just keep on fighting, baby, keep on fighting for me and your family"

"Maybe I should get Andy and Ryan" Paige said.

She orbed out and a few seconds later returned with the both of them. Andy ran over to Andrea who was now sobbing.

"It's not working" Leo said.

Prue now was sobbing so hard she could hardly breathe. Andy kneeled down by Prue.

"My baby" Prue sobbed.

"What if I send my power through you?" Andrea asked Leo. "That way it would make you stronger"

Leo looked down at Ava.

"It's worth a shot" Leo said.

"Maybe we can help too" Paige said.

Paige, Ryan, Leo, and Andrea joined hands around Ava and Prue. Phoebe and Piper were watching with tears falling down their cheeks. Blue orbs started forming around Ava and Ava's wounds started to heal. Ava sat up and took a deep breath. Prue and Andy hugged Ava for a few minutes.

"You don't ever do that again" Prue said. "When I tell you to leave, you leave. Both of you"

"But you were supposed to leave too" Ava said weakly.

"I'm your mother, I'm not supposed to do anything" Prue said.

Andrea came up to Ava.

"Ava, stand up" Andrea said.

"Why?" Ava asked tired.

"Cause' I'm giving you some energy" Andrea said.

Andrea joined hands with Ava and immediately Ava's pale face filled with color. Andrea hugged Ava. Prue and Andy smiled at the two of them.

"I think we better get back to the manor" Ryan said.

Everyone orbed back home.


	6. Chapter 6

Yea I updated sooner! I got very few reviews for my last chapter. Thank you to those who did review (sorry I tend not to reply to reviews) and I'll really appreciate if all of you who didn't would.

Prue sat on her bed crying. Andy came into the room.

"Prue" Andy said softly. "What's wrong?"

"I almost lost my little girl" Prue said. "And it was my fault"

"How was it your fault?" Andy asked.

"They were trying to protect me" Prue said. "Me, their mother"

"Yes they were" Andy said. "Because they love you"

"But they aren't supposed to be protecting me, Andy" Prue said upset. "I'm supposed to be protecting them! I'm their mother and I almost let one of them die!"

"You tried to get them to go back to the manor but they wouldn't" Andy said.

"But if I would have just done something" Prue said. "Instead I stood there and let them fight a demon that almost killed me"

"You knew they were stronger than you" Andy said. "You trusted them because you've seen that they can vanquish demons you and your sisters can't even touch"

"That doesn't excuse the fact that I didn't protect them" Prue said.

"Prue, I never protect them during magical fights" Andy said. "Instead both you and they are always protecting me. But to make up for that I protect them from the little things. The bad dreams they have, or the bully on the playground. We are still their parents, Prue. We still protect them from those things everyday. They may be able to fight a demon that you can't beat but they are still our little girls. Maybe, yes, you will still be able to protect them from demons, but when you can't, it will never be your fault. We are still loving them and doing everything that we can for them. There are still going to be times that they are going to get hurt, but we just have to pray they'll be okay. Just like I do every time you go off to fight demons, because if you don't realize it, I'm always facing the chance that you're not coming back from that demon attack"

"I don't want them fighting demons anymore" Prue said. "I want them to get to have a normal five year old's life"

"I don't think the Elders would be to keen on that idea" Andy said.

"I'm their mother" Prue said. "If it wasn't for me the Elders wouldn't have their precious little Twins of the Elements"

"Prue, you can't bind their powers" Andy said.

"Who says I'd bind them?" Prue asked. "I want all of us to stop being witches. I want to give up our powers"

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Prue's taking a nap" Andy said. "But I think you guys have a problem"

"This doesn't sound good" Phoebe said.

Paige, Piper, and Phoebe sat down on the couch.

"Prue wants Ava, Andrea, Aidan, and her to stop being witches" Andy said. "Permanently"

"This is bad" Paige said.

"Somehow I don't think the Elders are going to like to hear her say that" Piper said.

"I know" Andy said. "I didn't know what to say, I thought this would be more your guy's job"

"We'll talk to her when she wakes up" Piper said. "Until then, we've figured out your baby's power"

"How?" Andy asked.

"We had Leo research different witches powers" Paige said. "We used three details that we got from when the baby used their power. That it can be used in the womb, it comes out in aqua light, and it returns to the person after it's done"

"That didn't really work" Phoebe said. "Because none of the powers matched the baby's"

"Then we remembered the curse on the baby" Piper said. "We think that your baby redirected the curse into Shax for a few seconds, long enough to vanquish him"

"So my baby can redirect curses?" Andy asked.

"No, your baby can redirect people's powers and spells" Paige said.

Just then the phone started to ring.

"I'll get it" Andy said.

He answered the phone.

"Mom, slow down" Andy said.

Prue came downstairs holding Faith.

"She was crying" Prue said. "And she's got the chicken pox"

"What?" Piper exclaimed.

Prue showed Piper the red spots on Faith's arms.

"I've already had the chicken pox so I'm fine" Prue said. "And if I remember correctly, I got the chicken pox from you Piper, so you're fine too"

"No, you got the chicken pox from me" Phoebe said.

"I thought it was Piper" Prue said confused.

"I don't remember" Piper said.

Just then Andy hung up the phone.

"What's wrong?" Prue asked concerned.

"My dad just had a heart attack" Andy said.

"Is he okay?" Prue asked.

"I don't know they rushed him to the hospital" Andy said.

"I'll go with you" Prue said. "Paige, you take Faith until we remember if it was Piper or Phoebe who had the chicken pox. Get some of that pink cream stuff for Faith and keep her away from all of the kids. The best thing to do is let her sleep. I'm heading to the hospital with Andy"

Prue grabbed a coat and Andy and she rushed to the hospital. When they got to the hospital Andy's mom was in the waiting room.

"Have they said anything yet?" Andy asked.

Mary shook her head.

"We were going to check on you and Prue because you mentioned Prue was having problems with the baby" Mary said. "We had stopped to get something to eat when he dropped his fork and started clutching his chest"

Tears started streaming down Mary's face. Andy and Mary sat next to each other while Mary cried. Prue sat holding Andy's hand. Just then the doctor came out with a sorrowful look on his face.

"I'm sorry Mrs. Trudeau" the doctor said. "We couldn't save him"

Andy's mother started to cry into Andy's shoulder. After a little while Prue stood up.

"We should probably go back to the manor" Prue said. "Mary, maybe you should stay with us tonight"

Prue took Andy and Mary to the car.

"I'll drive, Andy" Prue said.

Andy didn't even protest. He sat there in shock. Prue drove them back to the manor. Piper knew immediately when they walked into the manor what had happened.

"Ava's resting on the couch in the conservatory and Andrea's with her" Piper said softly. "Mary, if you want to be alone, you can go to their room"

Mary nodded and headed upstairs.

"I'll be in our room" Andy said.

"I'm sorry honey" Prue said.

She hugged Andy and kissed him.

"We should talk later on, okay?" Prue said.

Andy nodded and went upstairs. Prue went over to the phone.

"What are you doing?" Piper asked.

"I should start making phone calls" Prue said. "Andy and Mary are too upset to do it so that leaves me"

"Your not suppose to have any stress" Piper said.

"Well it's a little late for that" Prue said. "First I'm checking on Ava"

"She's tired" Piper said. "Andrea's little energy boosts she gives, only last for a little while"

"I almost die yesterday, Ava almost dies today, and Andy's dad does die today" Prue said. "Death is busy with our family"

"You know, I think Aidan's feeling a little confused" Piper said. "He's been really quiet and he's just sitting there watching Ava and Andrea"

"I'll check on him too" Prue said.

"At least let me do something" Piper said. "I'll start making phone calls or something"

"You can research through some papers to find Andy's dad's lawyer" Prue said. "And notify him about the death. Can you see if Phoebe can do something with the obituary?"

"Sure" Piper said. "Just slow down, Prue"

"I am" Prue said.

She went into the conservatory.

"She feels better, Mommy" Andrea said. "She says she's just sleepy"

"Maybe you should just leave her to go to sleep" Prue said. "Why don't you go find Aunt Paige and ask her to make you some dinner? I'll watch Ava for you"

"Okay" Andrea said getting up.

Prue sat down next to Ava.

"Why don't you go to bed?" Prue asked. "Then tomorrow you can be all rested up"

"Carry me?" Ava asked sleepily.

Prue struggled to pick Ava up with her large belly but eventually got her in a comfortable position.

"Aidan, can you stay here? I want to talk to you" Prue said.

Aidan nodded. Phoebe walked into the room.

"Prue, you're…" Phoebe said.

"Shh" Prue whispered. "She's really tired"

"You're supposed to be resting too" Phoebe whispered. "Not carrying a five year old"

"I'm putting her to bed" Prue whispered.

"I can carry her"

"If you want to help me you can do something about the obituary" Prue whispered.

Phoebe sighed.

"Fine" Phoebe said. "I'll see what I can do"

Prue took Ava up to Aidan's room and tucked her in. She then went back down to Aidan.

"Hey, buddy" Prue said sitting down on the couch. "Why don't you come sit by me?"

Aidan held his stuffed lion that Andy had given him. He came over and sat by Prue.

"You've been awful quiet today" Prue said.

"I don't have nothing to say" Aidan said quietly.

"Is that so?" Prue asked. "I feel bad that I haven't spent much time with you"

"It's okay" Aidan said. "I was talking to Patti. She's mad at her mommy"

"Now why would Patti be mad at her mom?" Prue asked.

"She's spending all her time with Faith" Aidan said. "And Uncle Weo isn't here so she's all alone"

"She's got you" Prue said. "And her mommy is trying to take care of her sister because Faith doesn't feel good"

"That what I told her" Aidan said.

"Well you're a very smart young man" Prue said.

"Did Grandpa become an angel like Grams and Grandma?" Aidan asked.

Prue look at Aidan.

"How did you know about Grandpa?" Prue asked.

"I heard Daddy answer the phone" Aidan said. "Then me and Patti asked Leila what heart attack is"

"Well, Grandpa did pass away" Prue said. "But we won't be able to see him like we can with Grams and Grandma"

"Why not?" Aidan asked.

"Your grandpa wasn't magical like your Grams and Grandma were" Prue said.

"Oh" Aidan said.

"Do you want something to eat?" Prue asked. "Aunt Paige is making Andrea something"

Aidan nodded. Prue took his hand and brought him into the kitchen. Paige was struggling to make a sandwich.

"You're too much like Phoebe" Prue said. "Andrea, can you make a peanut butter and jelly sandwich for your brother and you? I'll get all of the stuff out"

"Okay" Andrea said.

Prue got the stuff out to make the sandwiches. Then she sat Andrea on the counter. Prue put some jelly on the knife and handed it Andrea. Then she did the same for the peanut butter. Prue paused for a second.

"Ow, that was my kidney you just kicked, kid" Prue said to her stomach. "It likes to alternate, sometimes it kicks my kidney or occasionally it will decide to kick my ribs"

"Sounds pleasant" Paige said sarcastically. "But you should probably be sitting down"

"Sandwiches are done, Mommy" Andrea said.

Prue helped Andrea down from the counter and brought the sandwiches to the table.

"Listen, I have to go start with all of the phone calls" Prue said. "And I'll be sitting down while doing it"

Paige shook her head.

"You're impossible" Paige said.

**Review!**


	7. Chapter 7

I got no reviews for my last chapter. Zip, zing, zero. If I don't get a review I think I may cry. You people wouldn't want to be responsible for making me cry, would you? (No, that wasn't a threat) Anyway, I don't even know if anyone's reading this anymore. Please, please, please review. I would be eternally thankful for any review I received even if it's constructive criticism.

THE NEXT MORNING

Andy came into the kitchen with Ava.

"Prue's very hormonal this morning" Andy said. "Everyone be careful"

"Thanks for the warning" Piper said. "So how are you doing?"

"I've been better" Andy said. "But right now I'm just trying to get past it so I can help Prue with all of the stuff"

"We've been trying to help but she's so stubborn" Phoebe said.

"Welcome to my life" Andy said smiling.

Just then they heard Prue run to the bathroom.

"I should probably check on her" Andy said. "I don't know why she's so nauseous this pregnancy"

Andy went to the bathroom to help Prue. While he was gone, Mary came into the room.

"Hey" Phoebe said. "How are you doing?"

"At first I wasn't doing so well but I just had a dream about Dave. He told me that he loved me and that he'd always be with me, no matter what. He said that I should keep going in my life for him, that he didn't want to see me so sad because of him" Mary said. "I'm going to miss him, but I know he's up in heaven laughing right now. Probably catching up with your mom, she was like his sister"

"You two were like our parents" Piper said. "We're really going to miss him"

Andy came back into the kitchen with a very pale looking Prue.

Piper gave Prue a box of saltine crackers.

"You okay, sweetie?" Piper asked.

"Yeah, just really nauseous" Prue said. "I think I just need to sit down"

"You're supposed to be taking it easy, anyway" Piper said.

"Did they say what was wrong with the baby?" Mary asked.

"Well…it's kind of hard to explain" Andy said.

Mary smiled.

"You know, I probably should have told all of you this long ago" Mary said. "I know that your mom was magical. I know that you three are magical. Your mom told me a long time ago. She didn't want me to discuss it until I knew you girls had your powers but then when you girls finally got them, Dave and I had already moved away"

"Wait, you know we're witches?" Phoebe asked surprised.

"Yes" Mary said. "Your mom told me she was a witch about two years after we met. She told me all of her children would be witches if they were girls"

"So how much do you know exactly?" Piper asked.

"You three are the Charmed Ones; you protect the innocent and fight…demons. Prue, you can move things with your mind, Piper can freeze time, and Phoebe can get premonitions. Your mother could also freeze time" Mary said. "And Paige, you are part…um…what do they call them?"

"Whitelighters" Paige said. "Wait, you know about me?"

"Your mom never told me but I took a wild guess that she was pregnant" Mary said. "And since you look exactly like her, I'm assuming you're another Halliwell"

"Girls, why don't you take Aidan and Patti into the conservatory to play" Andy said.

Ava sighed.

"Fine" Ava said. "Guys, come on"

Ava and Andrea led Aidan and Patti to the conservatory. It was quiet in the kitchen.

"I hope you girls aren't mad at me for not telling you" Mary said. "It just was a little hard to come out and say hey, I know you're all witches"

"We're not mad" Prue said. "We understand, saying that was probably about as easy as telling your son that I'm a witch"

"He wasn't mean to you about it, was he?" Mary asked. "Because I can smack him"

"As much as seeing him get in trouble with his mom would be fun, he was very understanding" Prue said smiling.

The smile on Prue's face disappeared as her face turned pale again. She hurried to the bathroom.

"We'll be back in a second" Andy said starting to follow her.

"So, they're doing okay, right?" Mary asked. "Sometimes they both can get a little stubborn"

"A little stubborn is an understatement for Prue" Phoebe said. "They're doing better than they were a couple months ago. Sometimes they still fight, but not as much as before"

"That's good" Mary said. "I've been worried about them, about all of you"

"We're doing pretty well" Piper said. "Especially since Paige is here to help us"

"So you don't live here?" Mary asked.

"I'm…this is going to sound really weird…but I'm technically dead" Paige said. "I just come here to help sometimes, like now"

"Oh" Mary said surprised. "That's not something you hear everyday"

Andy came back into the kitchen with Prue.

"Feel better?" Phoebe asked.

"I wish" Prue replied.

"Is it normal for you to be throwing up this late in the pregnancy?" Phoebe asked.

"With Andy, I threw up until the very end" Mary said. "The doctor said for some people, morning sickness will last a couple months, for others it can go throughout the entire pregnancy"

"And I'm one of the unlucky ones" Prue said.

It was quiet again.

"I have a question" Mary said. "The girls must have powers, right?"

Prue nodded her head.

"Ava controls water and earth. Andrea controls fire and air. Both of them can move things with their minds, go places in gusts of wind, put up shields, and are telepathic" Prue said. "They're kind of special because not only are they charmed but they're the Twins of the Elements"

"Wow" Mary said. "That's a lot of powers"

"Luckily we think that they can't get anymore powers" Andy said. "They were born with all of their powers"

"Unlike us" Piper said.

"And Aidan, Patti, and Faith" Phoebe added.

"You girls have more powers?" Mary asked.

Just then Leo orbed into the other room and motioned for Piper.

"It's okay, she knows about magic" Piper said to Leo.

Leo came into the kitchen.

"I don't know if she's going to want to hear this" Leo said. "There is big trouble"

"Great" Piper said. "How big?"

"There's a new source" Leo said. "Apparently he's been source for a while but he was very careful not to let good know"

"Do you know who the source is?" Phoebe asked.

"The Elders have an idea of it…" Leo said. "They think maybe its Barbas and it gets a lot worse"

"How can it get worse than that?" Paige asked.

"He has a bounty on the baby" Leo said. "He wants it dead and he's willing to give a whole lot of powers to whatever demon kills the baby. He'll add extra if Prue dies too"

"Well that's just great" Prue said. "First a curse, now a bounty. Why the hell does Barbas want this baby dead so much?"

"The Elders aren't sure" Leo said.

"So they can tell me the entire underworld wants my kid dead, but they can't tell me why" Prue said. "I'm sick of this, I'm sick of my kids being chased after by these damn demons"

Prue stormed out of the room.

"Andy, go make sure she doesn't do something she'll regret" Paige said.

Andy walked out of the room after Prue.

"Maybe I should go watch the kids" Mary said.

Mary walked out of the kitchen.

"Okay, Barbas has got to have a reason to want to kill the baby this bad" Phoebe said. "What if it's because this baby can defeat him once and for all?"

"But how, how could this baby defeat a demon that the Charmed Ones and the Twins of the Elements can't defeat?" Paige asked.

"Think about" Piper said. "The baby's power is to redirect people's powers and spells. What if the baby could redirect Barbas's power back into him? Wouldn't that be enough to kill him forever?"

"I should tell the Elders" Leo said.

"This is really bad, isn't it?" Piper asked.

Leo nodded and orbed out.

"So what do we do?" Phoebe asked quietly. "Do we risk finding Barbas and have Prue use the baby's power?"

"She would die" Paige said. "Barbas has the entire underworld wanting to kill the baby and probably her"

"Then we need a plan to get her there safely" Phoebe said. "Because I have a feeling that the entire world is in the hands of this baby and us"

"Thanks for adding that pressure on to us, Pheebs" Piper said.

Prue and Andy came back into the kitchen.

"Prue…" Piper began.

"You're going to need me, aren't you?" Prue asked.

"Yes, but…"

"Then there's no way of going to back out of magic right now" Prue said. "I could tell from Leo's face, this is really bad, am I right?"

"It's the world is in our hands bad" Piper said. "That baby you're carrying, it's going to decide the future of the battle between the sides"

"I'm going to have to face him, aren't I?" Prue asked quietly.

Everyone was quiet.

"Then I'm going to face him" Prue said.

"The important thing in all of this is that you and the baby do not die" Paige said. "If that means one of us has too, then that's what we have to do. It's not our choice anymore, Prue. You can't protect us; you have to protect that baby which means you have to protect yourself"

"So you just want me to let my family die?" Prue asked. "I have to protect my family, it's my job"

"Protecting the innocent is your job" An Elder said appearing. "If you die than the entire world will be ruled by evil. I can guarantee that once that happens, your family will be the first people that evil will kill"

Just then Prue bent over in pain.

"Nice going" Piper said. "The curse isn't gone yet and the stress you just put on Prue and the baby is probably enough to kill them both. Now get that damn doctor down here now!"

The magical doctor appeared at Prue's side.

He placed his hand on Prue's abdomen and the pain went away again. He looked from the Elder to Piper.

"Are you trying to kill this child?" the doctor asked. "Because I said no stress and the stress on that baby when I came in was unbearable even for a normal child"

"If you want us to help save the world, then you are not going to interfere" Phoebe said angrily to the Elder. "All you've done in all the years we've been witches, is interfere with our lives. We will save the world but not with interference by you"

"We're not interfering, we're keeping her from dying" the Elder said.

"Everyone be quiet!" Prue exclaimed. "I am the one carrying this baby and I will do everything in my power to save this baby and the entire world! I will not go down without putting up one hell of a fight"

Everyone was quiet.

"Now I suggest that we start making a plan and we're going to need to do it in secret because there's going to be demons watching" Prue said. "We're going to need everyone working together on this so I suggest we bring in some reinforcements"

"I'll go get Leila" Phoebe said. "Invisibility will probably help in this situation"

"We can bring in the leprechauns" Paige said. "Having some extra luck wouldn't be a bad idea"

"Don't suppose you could spare some whitelighters?" Piper asked. "We're going to need all the orbing and healing we can get"

"I'll see what I can do" the Elder said.

"My wife is a good sorceress" Gavan said. "I can see if she could help. If you want your plan to be secretive, she can put a spell that would only let the people of good magic hear what you're saying"

"That would definitely help" Paige said.

"I'll get her and bring her here" Gavan said.

He disappeared. Mary walked into the kitchen.

"Faith is crying" Mary said. "And I get the feeling you're going to need me to watch some of the kids"

"You would be a life saver" Piper said.

Just then Gavan and his wife appeared.

"I am finally meeting the Charmed Ones, I am greatly honored" the sorceress said bowing.

She stood back up.

"I understand you may need my services" she said.

"Yes, we do need your help…um…what's your name?" Phoebe asked.

"Forgive my rudeness, my name is Bella" she said.

"Bella, Gavan has told us that you can keep evil from hearing our plans" Piper said.

"Yes, with a spell, only beings that are truly good would be able to hear your plan" Bella said. "Would you like me to cast it?"

"Please" Paige said. "That would help a lot"

**Please, Please, Please REVIEW or else I'll cry. I don't care how long the reviews are, one word reviews are great too. This is my desperate cry people. Please let me know someone besides me is reading this story.**


	8. Chapter 8

As you can see if you were reading any of my other stories, no of them have been updated in a while. That's because the flaw in my computer that was making it really hard to type actually was killing my computer. But now the thingy has magically disappeared so I can update again. Thank you to all who reviewed and to show you all how much I appreciate it I'm listing all your names (Thank you to LukelovesLorelai, jdjams, nicole mathews, chelski, charmed4eva1990, TVCrazed, charmedbaby11, and last but not least, PruelovesAndylovesPrue)

THAT EVENING.

"I have so many potions that I'm seriously considering opening up a pharmacy" Prue said holding up five bags filled with potions.

"Why are there five bags?" Paige asked.

"One for me, one for Piper, one for Phoebe, one for you, and one for whoever else is going to need it" Prue said. "I can guarantee we forgot one person to give potions to"

"You forgot me" Leila said coming into the attic.

"Oh yeah, and one for Leila" Prue said. "See, I knew what I was doing"

Paige smiled.

"How can you two be so calm?" Leila asked. "I'm freaking out and I don't even have a major part in this"

"I am freaking out" Prue said. "But I'm keeping my mind off of it"

"Same here" Paige said.

"And here" Piper said walking into the attic. "The leprechauns are downstairs talking with Phoebe and the whitelighters are talking to Ryan"

Prue nodded.

"Now I have to go talk to the girls" Prue said. "This is definitely the part I hate the most"

Prue took a deep breath and went downstairs.

"She's been avoiding talking to Andy" Paige said.

"That's because she knows he's going to want to come along" Piper said.

"Do you think we should let him?" Paige asked.

"I don't know" Piper said. "He could definitely help us, but he's also at a greater risk to get hurt. Not to mention that he is the way to Prue's heart and the demons are bound to know that"

"But there's always the chance that Barbas is going to bring the battle up here" Paige said. "And if we didn't have Andy with us then he could die"

"I know" Piper said. "But ultimately, the decision is Prue and Andy's"

"So Prue's really going to face Barbas alone?" Leila asked.

"That's the only way we can do it" Piper said. "If we have other people in there it's just going to cause distraction"

"We'll go as close as we can to her but at some point we have to stop" Piper said.

"You know, this plan has a whole lot of faults in it" Leila said.

"Yes, but it's the only plan we have that has a chance of succeeding" Paige said.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

AN HOUR AND A HALF LATER.

"I'm coming with you" Andy said.

"I figured" Prue said.

It was quiet.

"You're letting me come?" Andy asked. "Without even fighting about it?"

"I trust you" Prue said. "Just stay with someone who can get you out of there"

Prue handed him a bag of potions.

"And use these" Prue said.

Andy kissed Prue.

"You're going to be careful?" Andy asked. "Don't be stubborn, if you're in trouble, get out"

"I will if you will" Prue said.

Andy smiled. He put his hand on Prue's stomach.

"Hey, are you going to do your job too?" Andy asked Prue's stomach. "Now if you and your mommy get in trouble you tell her to get out of there"

The baby kicked Andy's hand and Prue laughed.

"I love you" Prue said.

"I love you too" Andy said.

He held Prue in his arms for a second.

"Okay, let's go" Prue said.

They headed up to the attic.

"Everyone ready to go?" Piper asked.

"Yeah" Prue said. "Andy's coming with us"

"Okay" Piper said.

"I guess we should go" Phoebe said.

Phoebe hugged Prue.

"We'll go as far as we can with you" Piper said.

Prue nodded. The four sisters hugged.

"You ready for this?" Piper asked Prue concerned.

"As ready as I can be" Prue said. "I've figured out how to channel the baby's power so I think I'm good"

Piper nodded.

"You guys have to promise me you're all going to watch out for yourselves" Prue said. "And keep Andy with a whitelighter at all times"

"We will" Phoebe said.

"Okay everyone, lets go" Prue announced to the room.

The groups orbed into the underworld.

"Okay everyone follows the plan" Paige said. "Nobody try to play hero, we're in this together"

"But if you are in an impossible battle that doesn't involve harming the baby or Prue than get away" Piper said. "We want to lose as few people as we can"

"Okay, lets go" Phoebe said.

Prue bent down to Ava and Andrea.

"I do not care about whatever the situation is" Prue said. "When you are in danger you get out as fast as you can. Don't try to protect anyone but yourselves"

"You listen to your mom" Andy said. "Promise us?"

"We promise" they said.

All the magical creatures starting going their separate ways. Prue walked with all the Halliwells and a few extra whitelighters and other magical beings. She held Ava and Andrea's hands. Along the way various demons were vanquished. Finally they reached where they needed to be.

"Leila, make us invisible" Phoebe whispered.

The Halliwells disappeared from sight.

"Change of plans" Paige said. "Piper, Phoebe, go with Prue and stay with her. She's going to need back up"

"What? Why?" Piper asked.

"One of the whitelighters was just killed" Paige said. "They know we're here. Go, now"

Prue, Piper, and Phoebe all kissed their husbands.

"I love you" Prue said to Andy and the girls.

She hurried off with Piper and Phoebe. They reached the room that Barbas was supposed to be in. When they entered the room it was empty.

"Why do I get a bad feeling about this?" Phoebe whispered to Piper.

"Well, well, you made it" Barbas said. "I'm glad"

He raised his hand and the sisters became visible.

"We can't exactly say the same thing" Piper said.

"You think you're so smart with your plans" Barbas said. "But I know what you're doing. Now, I want this to be a fair battle"

Piper and Phoebe were shimmered away.

"Don't worry, my battle isn't with them yet" Barbas said. "They're just back with the rest of your family. First they can suffer, and then they can die"

Prue kept her face emotionless.

"Now, since it's still two against one…" Barbas said looking at Prue.

Barbas separated into two. Fireballs appeared in both the Barbas's hands. Prue absorbed them and they appeared in her hands.

"That's a very smart trick you have there" Barbas said.

Prue threw them back at the Barbases. They shimmered out of the way.

"Let's see how you do when you're outnumbered" Barbas said.

Barbases appeared all around Prue. Prue used her telekinesis to throw some out of the way. One came behind her with a dagger. Prue threw him over her shoulder.

"You're a coward" Prue said. "You won't even fight me by yourself"

Barbas appeared as one.

"You know, I think I'll just watch you fight off some other demons for a while" he said. "Just to see how you do"

Demons started filling the room.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"We don't know why we're back here" Phoebe said. "But the room with Prue and Barbas is completely sealed off"

"Then we're going to have to trust Prue with this" Paige said.

"He's too strong" Piper said. "And he knows our plan. We have to help her"

"We can't, Piper" Paige said. "This is a battle that she's going to have to fight. In the meantime we need to help everyone else with the demons, or else we all die"

Piper turned her back and started destroying demons.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

A FEW HOURS LATER.

Prue vanquished the last demon and almost fell over. She put her hand on the wall to hold herself up.

"Bravo" Barbas said clapping. "That took a lot of yours and the baby's energy, didn't it"

Prue glared at Barbas.

He waved his hand in front of her.

"Well, well, well, this is definitely a surprise" Barbas said. "All this time their was a fear underneath it"

"What the hell are you talking about?" Prue asked, hiding her fear.

"Sure, you're terrified of water but there's one thing that you're afraid of even more" Barbas said. "You are afraid that you'll fail with your promise, that you'll fail as a mother, as a sister, and as a wife. You know, instead of making you think this, let's make it real"

Andy was shimmered into the room.

"Prue, forget that I'm even in here" Andy said. "You need to concentrate on vanquishing that son of a bitch"

"No, no, no" Barbas said. "I have the cards in my hand right now"

He shot a fireball at Andy.

I know, I left you all on a cliffhanger, but I'm evil that way. Please review and I'll update very soon.


	9. Chapter 9

Ha! I updated faster! Now you all should review faster or for that matter review. I only got 3 reviews. That's sad, that makes me sad. I know I left you on a cliffhanger but you still have to review. Okay you don't have to, but I'll love you if you do. Also this chapter is dedicated to TVCrazed and charmed4eva1990 for being my faithful reviewers and a very special dedication to chrmdlvr for taking the time to read all of my stories and then reviewing this one.

"Andy watch out!" Prue exclaimed.

She was about to use her telekinesis when Barbas shimmered behind her. He grabbed her arms and pulled them behind her back. He turned her away from Andy so her telekinesis couldn't be used. As she struggled to get out of his grip Andy was sent into the wall.

"No, not again" Prue said tears streaming down her face.

She freed herself from Barbas's grip and ran over to Andy.

"It's no use, your precious husband is dead" Barbas said.

Prue's face changed from grief to anger.

"Think over your actions carefully…" Barbas said.

They appeared in San Francisco on a hill that overlooked what seemed like everything.

"You have all these people to save" Barbas said looking down on the city.

Prue gathered the curse off of the baby.

"That's not going to work on me" Barbas said.

Prue kept focusing on her hatred for Barbas and all the times his power caused her fear. The power continued to get greater and greater. Finally she sent it all at Barbas. He started to twitch and finally exploded into flames. Prue collapsed by Andy's body and started to sob. About ten minutes later Piper and Phoebe appeared with Leo. By then Prue was standing looking out onto the city. It was storming and the rain was mixing with her tears.

"Prue, we thought you were…we thought Barbas had killed you" Piper said

They then noticed Andy's body lying behind her.

"Prue" Phoebe said. "I'm so sorry"

"Prue, you need to get out of this rain and come back to your family" Piper said.

"I don't have a family anymore" Prue said not turning to look at them.

"You still have us," Phoebe said. "And your kids, and nieces, and brother in laws. We'll help you get him back"

"They won't let him come back this time" Prue said tears streaming down her face. "This was the last straw"

"Prue you need to come home" Piper said calmly.

"My home was with him!" Prue exclaimed.

Prue's telekinesis caused everyone to fall backwards.

"I thought her powers didn't work on us" Phoebe said to Leo.

"She must be so upset that it's messing with her powers" Leo said. "We need to get her home"

"How? This is the worst we've ever seen her. Even when Andy died the first time she'd cry but never like this. It's like she's completely given up hope" Phoebe said.

"Watching your soulmate die once is hard enough, having to do it a second time would be too awful for words" Piper said.

Phoebe and Piper went up to Prue.

"Prue, you have to come home. Andy wouldn't want you to be like this"

"Andy's dead" Prue said. "It doesn't matter"

Piper took Prue and turned her so she was looking directly at her.

"Prue, you have to listen to us" Piper said. "You have three kids and one on the way that you have to live for. Phoebe and I are going to do everything in our power to get Andy back. We need you to come back to help us get your husband back"

Piper pulled Prue into her arms. Phoebe motioned for Leo to orb them home. When they orbed home there was someone waiting for them.

"Andy" Prue said in disbelief.

She immediately fell into his arms in sobs. He stroked the back of her head.

"Shh" he said comfortingly. "I'm here now"

"I think we should go and check on the kids" Piper whispered.

Piper, Leo, and Phoebe went upstairs. Phoebe saw Mary watching Prue and Andy from the top of the stairs and stopped.

"There were so many nights I laid in bed sobbing," Mary said quietly. "Afraid that I would never see Dave again. Even though he's gone now, I've had my life with him. But Prue, she hasn't had the chance. She needs him more than anything…they need each other"

Phoebe placed her hand reassuringly on Mary's shoulder. Mary turned around and gave a small smile.

"Where's your husband?" Mary asked.

"He had some work he had to do" Phoebe said. "He reports to the head of our side"

"You're upset about something" Mary said. "I can see it"

"It's nothing" Phoebe said. "I guess the drama of everything's just getting to me a little"

"You know, when you lie you get a little crinkle in your forehead, your mother had it too" Mary said. "Why don't you come with me and we'll talk"

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Prue's sobs started to quiet down after a few minutes.

"I was so scared" Prue said. "I thought I had lost you again and I couldn't handle it"

"You won't lose me Prue" Andy said. "I'll never let anything keep us apart"

Prue rested her head on Andy's shoulder.

"I love you so much" Prue said.

"I love you too" Andy said.

He kissed the top of Prue's head.

"We should get you changed into some dry clothes" Andy said.

They went upstairs and Prue changed into dry clothes. Andy wrapped her in a blanket. They sat in her room in silence. Andy traced circles on Prue's stomach.

"You're putting the baby to sleep" Prue yawned.

"Apparently, I'm putting mommy to sleep too" Andy said smiling.

Prue smiled and closed her eyes.

"Come on" Andy said. "You should go to bed"

"I'm not tired" Prue said not opening her eyes.

They both got into bed and Prue fell asleep with her head on Andy's chest. He laid there stroking her hair.

"I'm so sorry I caused you so much pain" Andy whispered.

He then closed his eyes and went to sleep.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

ONE MONTH LATER.

The doorbell rang and Ava and Andrea ran to get it. They opened the door and there stood Victor and a woman.

"Grandpa!" the girls exclaimed.

"You girls get bigger everyday" Victor said smiling.

They hugged him.

"Who are you?" Andrea asked the lady.

Just then Prue walked into the hallway carrying an upset Aidan.

"Dad" Prue said surprised. "I didn't know you were coming here today"

"I actually had some news to tell you" Victor said. "Are your sisters here?"

"No, everyone had to work today" Prue said.

"Aunt Prue, I'm going out" Leila said walking to the door.

"Where?" Prue asked.

"The mall" Leila said.

"With who?"

"Kayla and Hanna" Leila said.

"When will you be back?" Prue asked.

"6:00" Leila said. "Can I leave now?"

"Fine" Prue said.

Leila walked out the door.

"Sorry you had to witness that" Prue said. "You guys can come sit in the living room"

Prue led them into the living room.

"Sorry about the mess" Prue said slightly embarrassed.

"With five kids under the age of six in this house, I don't blame you" the woman said smiling.

Prue set Aidan down and picked up some toys off the couch. Aidan started to fuss again.

"Buddy, I can't pick you up right now" Prue said.

"Here, I'll get him" Victor said picking up Aidan.

"He's fussy because he just was fooling around and fell" Prue said.

"You shouldn't be taking care of all the kids when you're this pregnant" Victor said.

"Wow Dad, you know how to flatter a person" Prue said sarcastically.

"That's not what I meant" Victor said.

"I know" Prue said smiling. "And Andy was only going to work half a day today, so he'll be home in an hour. Anyway, what brings you here?"

"I just got back from that trip and thought that I hadn't seen my daughters in a while. Especially since one of them is due…"

"January 1" Prue said. "And that's not why you came"

"I'd tell you the real reason but I have to wait until your sisters are here" Victor said.

"Well, while we wait, why don't you tell me her name" Prue said.

"I suppose" Victor said. "Prue, this is Amy, my girlfriend. Amy this is my oldest daughter, Prue and those are her three kids. Ava and Andrea are five, and Aidan will be turning four in a couple of months. Where are Patti and Faith?"

"Taking a nap" Prue said. "They should be waking up in a few minutes"

"Good" Victor said. "And the girl you just saw walking out the door is Leila. She's Phoebe's daughter"

"Wow, you have a big family" Amy said.

"And he hasn't even mentioned his son in laws yet" Prue said. "Did you guys want anything to drink?"

"No thank you" Amy said.

"No, you sit down" Victor said.

Prue gave Victor a look at sat down.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

THAT EVENING.

"I'm home" Piper said.

Prue came out of the kitchen.

"Andy's making dinner" Prue said. "Dad and his girlfriend Amy are here. His girlfriend!"

"What!" Piper exclaimed.

Just then Phoebe came in the door.

"Hey, what's going on?" Phoebe asked.

"Dad's here and he brought his girlfriend" Piper said.

"And he told me that he has something to tell us" Prue said. "Did you guys not get the five frantic messages I left on your voicemails?"

"No" they both said.

Prue sighed.

"Well let me tell you it's not a good idea to leave your eight months pregnant sister alone with your kids and not have your cell phone on" Prue said. "Anyway, Leo and Ryan are already here so we're ready to start dinner"

"Okay" Phoebe said. "Let's eat then"

Prue, Phoebe, and Piper went into the kitchen. About fifteen minutes later everyone was at the table eating. There was a very awkward silence.

"So…" Victor said. "I have an announcement to make. Amy and I…we're getting married"

The sisters put on fake smiles.

"That's great" Phoebe said.

"Congratulations" Piper said.

"Yeah, congratulations" Prue said quietly.

It was quiet for a second.

"So, when are you guys getting married?" Andy asked.

"Saturday" Victor said. "It was kind of a short notice thing"

Prue, Phoebe, and Piper shared a look. The dinner continued on with occasional small talk but the sisters remained quiet. After dinner, Victor and Amy went back to their apartment. Prue, Piper, and Phoebe immediately excused themselves to their rooms.

"This is going to be a fun night" Andy said to Ryan and Leo.

Leo and Ryan laughed and they all went to their wives. When Andy came into the room Prue was aggressively folding clothes.

"What'd the clothes do to you?" Andy joked.

"He is a moron" Prue said. "Just marches in here and tells us he's getting married in three days. I can't believe I actually thought he was changing. I should have known, guys like him don't change"

"Prue, maybe he did change" Andy said. "That's why he's getting married"

"You don't understand" Prue said. "That promise he made to me. He broke that promise"

Tears were now streaming down Prue's face.

"Stupid hormones" Prue said wiping the tears away.

"Prue, you need to talk to him" Andy said. "You need to tell him that he broke that promise to you"

Just then the doorbell rang. Prue went downstairs and Piper and Phoebe followed her. They opened the door and Victor was standing there.

"I dropped Amy off at the apartment" Victor said. "I figured we should talk"

"About what?" Prue asked.

"You girls weren't thrilled with the announcement" Victor said. "And that's understandable"

"Understandable?" Phoebe asked. "You don't just spring something like this on us"

"I know, and I'm sorry" Victor said.

Piper and Phoebe sat down with Victor and started talking. Prue excused herself to the kitchen and didn't come back. She stood there with a bag of chocolates looking out the window. Victor came into the kitchen.

"You didn't come back into the living room" Victor said.

"Yeah, well I got a craving" Prue said.

"Oh" Victor said.

He walked over to Prue.

"I'm not really sure why you're mad at me, Prue" Victor said.

"I'm mad at you because you broke your promise" Prue said. "You told me that you would always love mom and that mom, Piper and Phoebe, and me would be the only women in your life but you're a liar"

"Prue…"

"I should've known" Prue said. "I shouldn't have started to trust you!"

"I still love your mom" Victor said. "Not as my wife but as the mother of my daughters"

"You don't love her" Prue said.

"I do" Victor said. "But it was different when I married your mother. We were so young that we didn't always know exactly what we were feeling. This time I actually think I found it, Prue"

Prue was quiet for a second.

"I'm probably just overreacting because I'm a psycho hormonal pregnant lady" Prue said.

"You're not psycho" Victor said. "Hormonal, maybe, but not psycho"

Prue smiled.

"So, I was telling your sisters that I'd like you girls and the rest of the family to be in the wedding. What do you think?"

"It depends" Prue said.

"On what?" Victor asked.

"If my shoes actually fit on my swollen ankles" Prue said.

Victor laughed.

"It's Amy's first wedding so we're going to go traditional" Victor said.

"Goody" Prue said sarcastically.


	10. Chapter 10

I'm noticing a pattern here. Thank you to TVCrazed, charmed4eva1990, and chrmdlvr for being the only three to review. But 3 reviews are better than none. All I ask is for everyone who's reading this chapter to review so I can get a head count on who's reading this. I promise this is the only time you have to review.

VICTOR'S WEDDING.

"I now know why none of us had a church wedding" Prue whispered to Piper.

"It's totally packed" Piper said peering into the church.

"Why is one of us pregnant every time there's a wedding?" Prue asked.

"Because everyone picks the worst time for a wedding" Piper said.

"Guys, we have to look happy" Phoebe said. "We are the only ones here from Dad's side of the family"

Ava and Andrea tugged on Prue's dress.

"Mommy, we don't like the thingies in our hair" Andrea said.

"They're wreaths" Prue said. "And you have to keep them on until after the wedding"

Ava and Andrea sighed. The wedding planner came up to the girls.

"You girls look so cute" the wedding planner said in a baby voice.

Ava looked up at her mom and was about to say something. Prue put her finger to her mouth signaling Ava to stay quiet.

"So you girls are going to go in after your mom" the wedding planner said. "And you're going to throw the flower petals just like I showed you before. Okay?"

The girls nodded their heads.

"The wedding's about to start so everyone in their positions" the wedding planner said.

The guys came into the room.

"Hurry up, the wedding's starting" Phoebe said.

Leila stood in front of everyone. Ryan took his place by Phoebe, Leo took his place by Piper, and Andy took his place by Prue. The music started and Phoebe and Ryan went out. After the wedding they went to the reception.

"This is very awkward" Phoebe said. "Random people keep coming up to me and asking how I feel about the wedding"

"Well strange people keep coming up to me and first asking me if I'm one of Victor's daughters and them touching my stomach" Prue said. "I think I'm going to scream if one more person does"

Andy and Leo came up behind the sisters.

"The kids are getting sleepy" Leo said.

Piper took a sleeping Faith from Leo's arms.

"Maybe we should go home" Piper said.

Prue saw Aidan leaning his head against Andy's shoulder.

"Are you getting sleepy my little guy?" Prue asked. "Let's find Dad and tell him we're leaving"

The girls went over to where Victor and Amy were sitting.

"Dad, we should go, the kids are getting tired" Piper said.

"Oh, okay" Victor said.

He stood up and hugged the girls.

"I'll talk to you girls later" Victor said. "And Prue, I want to know when that baby of yours wants to enter the world"

"I will let you know" Prue said. "Bye, Dad"

"Bye, girls" Victor said.

The Halliwells went back to the manor.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

A FEW DAYS LATER.

"I am going grocery shopping" Prue said. "Does anyone need anything?"

"I'll come with you" Andy said. "Maybe we can stop and get something to eat, just the two of us"

"It's sad when to have a date we have to go grocery shopping" Prue said.

Andy laughed.

"Come on" Prue said. "The store gets too busy if we're not done by three"

"It's hard to believe that you actually were a workaholic who devoted her entire life to Buckland's auction house" Andy said.

"I did not" Prue said. "Besides, there was no way I was going to be able to handle magic, twins, and a job all alone"

"But now you're like super mom" Andy said.

Prue smiled.

"Let's see if I'll be able to maintain that title after this baby's born" Prue said.

They went out to the car and drove to the grocery store.

"Do we need cereal?" Andy asked.

"Um, not that kind, nobody will eat it" Prue said.

"I'll eat it" Andy said.

Prue turned and looked at Andy.

"What, I will" Andy said.

Prue laughed.

"Fine, get it" Prue said. "Honey, take the cart for a second"

Prue turned to get something and someone was standing in front of her.

"Oh, sorry" Prue said.

"I need your help" the woman said. "Magical help"

"Oh, um, I don't know what you're talking about" Prue said.

"I know you're a Charmed One" the woman said. "And I really need your help"

Prue looked at the panic in the woman's face.

"What do you need my help with?" Prue asked.

"I need you to save my baby" the woman said. "My husband, he's a demon, he wants to kill us"

It was then Prue noticed the woman was very pregnant.

"Andy, call my sisters" Prue said. "What's your name?"

"Chloe" the woman said. "He might have followed me here, I don't know"

"Andy, let's get back to the manor" Prue said.

"There goes our date" Andy mumbled.

Andy, Prue, and Chloe went out to the car.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

AT THE MANOR.

"It's false, again" Phoebe said. "We've been trying for a year, Ryan. Something is wrong"

"I know; that's why we had the appointment with the fertility specialist" Ryan said. "Now we just have to wait"

"Why is it that three of Prue's kids and one of Piper's was an accident? They have no problems having a baby" Phoebe said.

"Piper, Phoebe!" Prue yelled.

Phoebe and Ryan went upstairs.

"What's wrong?" Phoebe asked. "And who are you?"

"This is Chloe" Prue said. "She is being hunted by her demon husband who she didn't know was a demon and now he wants her and her baby dead"

"Why does your husband want you dead?" Piper asked.

"Because, this baby isn't evil" Chloe said. "He thought that I was giving him an evil heir but he found out that for some reason this baby doesn't have a trace of evil in it"

"So now he's going to kill you?" Phoebe asked. "Anger management much?"

"Phoebe" Prue scolded.

"Sorry" Phoebe said.

"Why don't you come sit down" Piper said.

Everyone went into the living room.

"I'll go get the book" Phoebe said.

"I'll come with you" Piper said. "Prue, why don't you stay here with Chloe?"

Prue glared at Piper.

"I'm not helpless" Prue said.

"You aren't, we're just going to get the book to bring it down here" Phoebe said.

Piper and Phoebe went upstairs.

"Where's Aidan?" Prue asked.

"Sleeping" Ryan said. "Piper just put them down"

"Who's Aidan?" Chloe asked.

"Our son" Andy said.

"Oh" Chloe said.

"So how far along are you?" Prue asked Chloe.

"A little over nine months" Chloe said.

"Wow, so when's your due date?" Prue asked.

"This Monday" Chloe said. "Um, how far along are you?"

"Eight months" Prue said. "I'm not due until January 1st"

"I'm having a girl" Chloe said. "It's my first baby"

"I don't know what I'm having" Prue said. "This is my fourth kid"

"Wow" Chloe said. "You don't look old enough to have four kids"

"My first pregnancy I actually had twins so it's kind of like I cheated" Prue said. "Two for one"

Chloe smiled.

"Don't you hate when people treat you like you could break any second?" Chloe asked.

"Yes I do" Prue said looking at Andy.

"What am I getting that look for? I let you go grocery shopping without any complaining" Andy said.

Chloe looked at Prue and Andy.

"We were like that" Chloe said. "I thought he loved me"

Prue came over and sat by Chloe.

"Guys have a way of deceiving us" Prue said. "Just as we think we've finally found the one they reveal some hidden secret"

"I was getting ready to settle down" Chloe said. "I had found out I was pregnant on my thirtieth birthday and he was so happy. Then nine months later he pulled a knife on me. I had never ran so fast. Then I cast a spell and it led me to you"

"My sisters and I are going to help you" Prue said. "We won't let him hurt you or your baby"

Chloe looked at the floor.

"Tell me, what have you been craving this pregnancy?" Prue asked.

"Rocky road ice cream" Chloe said quietly.

"We have some of that, do you want some?" Prue asked.

"Sure" Chloe said.

"Why don't you come into the kitchen with me" Prue said.

Chloe and Prue stood up and went into the kitchen. Prue took two pints of ice cream out of the freezer.

"So, I'm assuming you're a witch?" Prue asked.

"Yeah, I can see auras" Chloe said. "My husband must have used a spell to cover his aura"

"Believe me, my sisters and I have run into many people we didn't know were demons" Prue said.

"When did you meet your husband?" Chloe asked.

"Our parents introduced us when we were babies" Prue said. "We were best friends up until he left for college and we were high school sweethearts. Then he broke my heart and left. While he was gone I got engaged to a man who was a very bad man. I broke it off and a few weeks later met Andy again"

"Wow" Chloe said. "So then you guys got married?"

"Are you sure you want to hear all about my life?" Prue asked.

"It's better than thinking about my own" Chloe said.

"Then I guess I'll continue" Prue said. "We went on a date and things got a little…"

"Oh" Chloe said.

"I wound up pregnant with twins" Prue said. "Then he…got sent away for a year. When he came back I wound up pregnant again and nine months later we got married at a double wedding with my sister Piper. Of course our sister Phoebe's ex boyfriend showed up and tried to kill us and both Piper and I went into the labor at the wedding"

"Wow" Chloe said.

"It's so nice to talk to someone who isn't part of my family" Prue said. "I love them to death but I am the only stay at home mom here so I end up in the manor a lot"

"Confined to your home" Chloe said. "I know the feeling"

"You don't have any siblings?" Prue asked.

"A brother, he died" Chloe said. "I was twelve and he was ten"

"I'm sorry to hear that" Prue said. "I know how difficult it is to lose someone in your family"

"Yeah" Chloe said. "You never really get over it"

Prue took a bite of her ice cream.

"So you don't like being pregnant?" Chloe asked.

"It's okay" Prue said. "I'm actually trying to enjoy this one because it's my last one"

"You're not going to go for five?" Chloe asked smiling.

"Not unless I want to go insane" Prue said laughing.

Just then a demon shimmered in.

"Hello Chloe" the demon said.

Prue put a telekinesis wall in front of Chloe. Then she threw the demon into the table. She picked up a knife and threw it at the demon, who then exploded.

"Prue, two things" Chloe said.

"What?" Prue asked.

"One, that wasn't my husband and two…, I think I'm in labor"

**Important Author's Note: I will not be able to update for a while because my internet is being cancelled and we've yet to find a new one to replace it. Sorry for the inconvenience. Trust me, I'll be mourning the loss of my internet for who knows how long. **


	11. Chapter 11

I updated with one hour and thirty minutes until my beloved internet is gone sob. Sorry about the time change in this chapter but it's not that big of a skip.

"Do you feel a sharp pain shoot up and down every few minutes?" Prue asked.

"Yeah" Chloe said.

"You're in labor" Prue said. "Come on; let's get you into the living room"

Just then everyone ran into the kitchen.

"What was that crash?" Piper asked.

"Demon" Prue said. "But there's something more important then that, Chloe's in labor"

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

THAT NIGHT.

"Just one more push, Chloe" Prue said. "You're almost there"

"I can't do it!" Chloe exclaimed.

"You can do it" Prue said. "You'll have your baby soon"

Chloe pushed hard and soon the air was filled with an infant's cry.

"Here's your baby girl" Ryan said handing the baby to Chloe.

Piper and Phoebe motioned for Prue to come outside the room.

"I'll be back in a second Chloe" Prue said.

She went outside the door with Piper and Phoebe.

"Did you guys figure out how to stop her husband?" Prue asked.

"He's not showing his face around here" Piper said. "But Leo has a plan"

"What?" Prue asked.

"Chloe is going to go into hiding for a little while" Phoebe said. "Then when we're able to track down her husband and vanquish him she can come out of hiding"

"We can cloak her for a short amount of time from her husband" Piper said.

"So in a few days we're going to have Chloe and her baby go into hiding?" Prue asked.

"Not exactly, we can't cloak the baby from the husband" Phoebe said. "So we'd keep the baby here"

"You want us to separate Chloe from her baby for who knows how long?" Prue asked.

"Only for a couple days hopefully" Piper said.

"It's the only thing we can do to keep them both safe" Phoebe said.

Prue sighed and looked in on Chloe and her baby.

"I'll tell her tomorrow" Prue said.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

ALMOST TWO WEEKS LATER.

"Hey, Caitlyn" Prue said coming into the kitchen.

Phoebe was holding Chloe's baby who she had named Caitlyn Charmed Harrison.

"I see you've taken over mommy role for the last two weeks" Prue said to Phoebe.

"It's the closest thing I'll get to a baby of my own" Phoebe said.

"What does that mean?" Prue asked.

"I just got a call from a fertility specialist I went to see" Phoebe said. "He told me that I can't have a baby"

Prue went over and hugged Phoebe.

"I'm so sorry Phoebe" Prue said.

"It's okay" Phoebe said. "It just wasn't meant to be I guess"

"You can always adopt or have a surrogate" Prue said. "Just because you can't have a baby physically doesn't mean you can't have one at all"

"I'm magical" Phoebe said. "I can't bring an innocent non magical baby into this house. That would be putting them in too much danger"

"There's magical children you can adopt" Prue said. "Or I can carry a baby for you"

"Prue, you're eight months pregnant" Phoebe said. "I highly doubt you feel like carrying another baby inside of you"

"If it was for you, I wouldn't mind" Prue said.

Phoebe sighed.

"I don't know" Phoebe said. "I think I'm just going to wait a few months before I decide about anything"

"Whatever makes you happy" Prue said.

It was quiet.

"I've heard you calling Chloe every night for the last two weeks" Phoebe said. "How's she doing?"

"She misses her baby but she's doing okay" Prue said.

"You two seem to get along" Phoebe said.

"We have so much in common" Prue said. "She's like a long lost best friend"

"You know, I don't think I've ever heard you call someone your best friend" Phoebe said. "Besides Andy of course"

"I don't think I've ever had one" Prue said.

She walked out of the room and Phoebe continued rocking Caitlyn back and forth. A couple hours later Prue came into Phoebe's room. Phoebe was holding Caitlyn again and looking out the window.

"That was Piper on the phone" Prue said quietly. "Leo went to check on Chloe"

"How is she?" Phoebe asked.

"She's dead" Prue said, tears in her eyes.

"I'm so sorry, Prue" Phoebe said standing up.

"She left a note" Prue said trying not to cry.

"What'd it say?" Phoebe asked.

"It was for if she didn't make it" Prue said. "She wants Ryan and you to have custody of Caitlyn"

"What? She hardly knows me" Phoebe said.

"I don't know, it's what the letter said" Prue said.

"What happened?" Phoebe asked.

"Leo thinks from the scorch marks, it must have been her husband" Prue said.

Prue turned to leave before Phoebe saw her crying.

"Prue, wait" Phoebe said.

"I have to go" Prue said walking away.

Phoebe followed Prue.

"I just need to be alone" Prue said.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

A MONTH LATER (CHRISTMAS MORNING)

"Mommy, its Christmas!" Ava, Andrea, and Aidan exclaimed coming into Prue and Andy's room.

Prue looked at the clock and sighed.

"Andy, get up" Prue said.

Andy put a pillow over his head.

"Uh oh, I think you kids need to wake daddy up" Prue said.

The three kids ran and jumped onto the bed. Aidan sat on top of Andy.

"Daddy, wake up!" Aidan exclaimed.

Prue laughed and got up to put her robe on. Andy sat up and started tickling the kids. They screamed in delight and ran and hid behind Prue.

"Don't hide behind me; you guys were the one that woke him up" Prue said smiling.

Andy got out of bed and put a shirt on.

"Ready to go downstairs?" Piper asked standing in the doorway with Leo and the kids. "I think Santa left some presents for these kids"

"I don't know…they might have been naughty" Prue said smiling.

She put her hand on her stomach and smiled.

"I think baby has something to say about that" Prue said. "Alright, let's go downstairs and get Aunt Phoebe up"

The kids ran ahead of the adults and Faith tried to catch up with her little legs.

"Wait, I comin'!" Faith called out.

"Wait for Faith" Aidan said stopping.

"Careful on the stairs" Piper said.

The kids ran ahead with Faith holding Patti's and Aidan's hands and the adults laughed.

"It's like Phoebe all over again" Piper said laughing. "She'd get so mad that she couldn't keep up"

Prue smiled.

"First my sisters grow up and now my kids" Prue said. "I'm getting old"

"You are not" Piper said. "You're thirty years old"

"That's old" Prue said.

Piper shook her head.

"You're impossible" Piper said.

They got into the living room and a few minutes later Phoebe, Ryan, and Leila came in with Ryan carrying Caitlyn and Phoebe carrying Faith.

"Now who might these annoying little kids belong to?" Phoebe asked smiling.

"Come on, let's open presents!" Andrea exclaimed.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

A LITTLE LATER

Prue sat on the couch with her very large stomach.

"We are making Christmas dinner" Piper said. "All of us women"

"Including Phoebe?" Ryan asked surprised.

"Yes me, do you have a problem with that?" Phoebe asked smiling.

"Of course not" Ryan said.

"Don't worry; we won't let her actually make anything" Prue said laughing.

"And we'll keep you off your feet" Phoebe said.

"I won't go into labor until it's the worst possible time for me to go into labor" Prue said.

Everyone smiled. The doorbell rang and Andy stood up.

"That would be my mom" Andy said.

Patty, Penny, and Paige appeared.

"Whoa, Grandma!" Ava shouted.

"You're not see-through!" Patti shouted.

Patty laughed.

"What are you guys doing here?" Phoebe asked.

"Merry Christmas, from the Elders" Paige said.

Mary and Andy walked into the room.

"It looks like the room got more crowded then when I left" Andy said.

"Patty?" Mary asked surprised. "I haven't seen you in twenty three years"

Mary hugged Patty.

"I'm here for Christmas" Patty said. "For my girls"

Phoebe and Piper hugged Patty.

"No fair doing a group hug when part of the group can't get up on her own" Prue said trying to stand up.

Piper and Phoebe pulled Prue into a standing position.

"Where is my newest grandchild?" Patty asked.

"Caitlyn is right here" Ryan said handing Caitlyn to Patty.

Patty smiled.

"She's adorable" Patty said. "But first, Mary I have a Christmas present for you"

"You do?" Mary asked surprised.

Dave appeared in front of Mary.

"Oh my…" Mary exclaimed.

Mary hugged Dave.

"I've missed you" Mary said.

"Not as much as I've missed you" Dave said.

"So how long are all of you staying?" Prue asked. "Because we might need to make more food"

"We're staying until they call us back" Paige said.

Just then the doorbell rang again.

"Wait a second" Prue said. "That's going to be dad"

"Yeah…oh no" Piper said.

"What's wrong?" Patty asked.

"Well, Mom, Dad's kind of, he probably brought someone with him" Phoebe said.

"Who?" Patty asked.

"Um…his wife" Phoebe said quietly.

"Oh, his wife" Patty said.

"His wife!" Penny exclaimed. "When did he get married?"

"Leo go stall Dad at the door" Piper said.

Leo went and answered the door.

"Okay, how exactly are we going to explain to Amy that are dead mom, our dead grams, our dead sister, and my dead father in law are spending Christmas with us?" Prue asked.

Leo came into the room with Victor and Amy following.

"She knows" Leo said.

"Wait, you told her?" Prue asked Victor.

"She's my wife" Victor said. "She was going to find out eventually"

"I'm fine with it" Amy said. "And I won't tell anyone"

"Mommy, when are we eating?" Aidan asked.

"Soon" Prue said.

"I think we women should go start dinner" Mary said. "You men watch the kids"

"Why do I think they got the easier job?" Dave asked.

"Because they did" Leo said smiling.

"You know, I'm going to stay with the men" Amy said. "I'm no good at cooking"

"Oh, okay" Piper said. "If you want"

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

IN THE KITCHEN

"How…"

Piper cut Penny off.

"No questions or comments about Dad's new wife" Piper said. "The only talking in here will be about food, Christmas, or whatever doesn't involve the words Victor, wife, wedding, or Amy"

"Okay, Piper and I will take the turkey" Penny said changing the subject. "Patty, you and can handle the ham. Mary you can make the casserole. Phoebe you can help wherever just don't do anything without being told to"

"I won't mess anything up" Phoebe said.

"Hey, you're forgetting the hormonal pregnant woman over here" Prue said.

"Prue, you can help decorate the Christmas cookies" Penny said.

Prue glared at Penny.

"I'd be careful Grams" Piper said.

"You can help Mary for twenty minutes" Patty said. "Then you sit down"

"Thank you, Mom" Prue said.

Everyone got busy cooking about fifteen minutes later Prue stopped.

"I'm going to got sit down" Prue said. "I just had a contraction"

"I told you you'd go into labor" Phoebe said.

"I'm not in labor yet" Prue said. "I had contractions with Aidan a day before I actually went into labor"

"Now that you say that you're going to go into labor" Piper said.

"Let's just keep going and get this Christmas dinner before I do" Prue said.

"Until then…" Piper said.

"Sit down" Everyone said in unison.

"Okay, okay, I get the picture" Prue said.

She sat down at the table and watched everyone go back to work.

"At least let me do something while I'm sitting down" Prue said. "It's boring watching you guys"

"Here" Phoebe said placing a plate of cookies in front of Prue. "Help me frost these"

Prue heard the doorbell ring and someone answer it.

"Darryl, Sheila, and the kids are here!" Andy shouted from the living room.

Darryl and Sheila came into the kitchen.

"It smells good in here" Sheila said.

"Hi" Piper said. "Merry Christmas"

"Merry Christmas to all of you too" Sheila said.

Darryl went over and hugged Prue.

"How are you doing?" Darryl asked.

"I'm having contractions" Prue said. "But they're not so bad yet"

"Looks like this baby might be a Christmas baby after all" Sheila said.

REVIEW!


	12. Chapter 12

Finally I am updating! Let me tell you I am in love with this new internet connection! It may even influence me to update more.

Everyone was sitting at the table eating. Prue sat uncomfortably in her chair.

"I'm going to go walk around" Prue said. "Sitting here is very uncomfortable"

"I'll come with you" Andy said.

"No, you stay here with the kids" Prue said.

Prue stood up went into the conservatory. She paced back and forth.

"Oww" Prue said quietly, leaning over. "Oh, can't you wait until your cousins and siblings are sleeping?"

"Talking to them never helps" Patty said coming in the room.

"I noticed" Prue said standing back up. "I figure basing this on this baby's siblings; I have about five hours before I give birth"

"At least the kids will be in bed" Patty said.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

1:00 AM that night or morning, whatever you consider it.

"This is your fault!" Prue shouted at Andy.

"Good thing Dad and Amy are asleep in mine and Ryan's room" Phoebe said.

"She has entered her blaming me stage" Andy mumbled.

"She's only five centimeters" Piper said.

"Are you kidding me?" Prue asked panting. "I feel like I did when I was nine centimeters with the twins"

"How about I get you another washcloth" Phoebe said getting up.

"Mom!" Leila yelled from downstairs. "Can you some here a sec!"

Phoebe went downstairs and saw Leila fighting off a demon.

"He just appeared out of no where and my powers are not working" Leila said.

Leila and Phoebe ducked a fireball.

"Okay, find a way to get Piper down here without letting Prue know" Phoebe said. "Tell Mom and Andy to distract her"

"Got it" Leila said running for the stairs.

Leila stopped when she got to Prue's room. Prue was in the middle of a contraction and Piper looked at Leila. Leila mouthed demon to Piper.

"Hey, I don't know where Phoebe went so I'm going to go get you that washcloth" Piper said.

Andy looked from Piper to Leila.

"That would be a good idea" Andy said catching on.

Piper left the room and she and Leila came downstairs. Phoebe was now battling three demons.

"More keep on appearing" Phoebe said.

Leo orbed in.

"We have a problem" Leo said.

"Fighting demons at one in the morning with my pregnant sister in labor upstairs isn't a problem?" Piper asked.

"There's a bigger one" Leo said. "Demons, a lot of demons, in the city"

"Why?" Phoebe asked ducking another fireball attempt by a demon.

"There's some power struggle" Leo said. "And both good and evil are freaking out"

"The Elder's need you to go stop them from harming people" Leo said.

"But Prue's in labor" Piper said.

"I know but people are in trouble" Leo said.

"Fine" Piper said. "Let's go"

"We should bring Paige" Phoebe said.

Piper finally finished off the last demon.

"Prue's going to suspect something" Piper said.

"I know but we're going to need Paige" Phoebe said.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

FIVE HOURS LATER.

"Everyone except you three and the kids are gone, what's going on?" Prue asked.

"Nothing except for the fact that you've been in labor for the last twelve hours" Andy said.

"Thanks, I never would've noticed" Prue said sarcastically. "I mean, what demon is it this time?"

"One that you don't need to worry about" Patty said. "They'll be fine"

"Well the only person here who can deliver a baby is Grams and you're not delivering my baby" Prue said.

"I'm glad to see you have trust in me" Penny said.

"It's not a matter of trust, it's a matter of what a woman's grandmother is never supposed to see" Prue said.

"Darling, you don't have anything I haven't seen before" Grams said.

"Oh, ew, I didn't want to hear that" Prue said covering her ears. "Son of a…"

Prue gripped Andy's hand tightly. After the contraction ended Prue looked up at Andy.

"Go check on the kids" Prue said. "I'm just going to try to sleep for a while and so should all of you"

"I'm not going to be able to sleep" Andy said. "And what if you need me?"

"Then I'm sure you'll hear me screaming" Prue said. "Go to bed, Mom or Grams can stay with me"

"I'll stay with her" Patty said. "She's right, you need to sleep"

"I'll be on the couch downstairs" Andy said.

Prue bit her lip in pain. A few minutes later Penny checked to see how far along she was.

"Five centimeters" Penny said. "Prudence, your water needs to break before this labor can progress"

"It's been twelve hours!" Prue exclaimed.

"Prue, calm down" Patty said. "Focus on me"

Prue kept her eyes shut.

"It hurts" Prue said.

"I know it hurts" Patty comfortingly. "It will be over soon"

Patty sat on the bed and took Prue's hand. Victor knocked on the door.

"Can we come in?" Victor asked.

"Go ahead" Prue said tired.

Victor opened the door and he and Amy came in.

"How are you doing?" Victor asked.

"I've been better" Prue said tired. "Is Andy sleeping?"

"Yeah" Victor said.

He went and sat on the other side of Prue.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

IN THE CITY.

"Where did all of these demons come from?" Piper asked.

"I think the more important question is why are they here" Paige said.

Phoebe thought for a second.

"Doesn't it seem like they're trying to keep us busy?" Phoebe asked.

"What's your point?" Piper asked.

"I was thinking" Phoebe said. "You can't have a baby anymore, I can't have a baby, and Prue and Andy don't want anymore after this. That means this is the last Halliwell baby to be born in this generation"

"Which means this baby completes everything" Piper said. "We have to get back to the manor"

Leo orbed everyone back. They went up to Prue's room.

"Is everything okay?" Patty asked.

"We're not sure" Phoebe said.

"What does that mean?" Prue asked worried.

"Well…we think we know why there's all these demons" Piper said.

"Why?" Prue asked.

"We're not sure if this is completely why the demons are here" Paige said.

"Just tell me!" Prue exclaimed.

"Why don't all of you discuss this downstairs" Amy said. "Prue you're having a hard enough time as it is"

"We'll stay with her" Victor said.

"No, Mom stays" Prue said. "Everyone stays"

"Okay magical problems aside" Penny said. "Prue, can you try to walk around just a little?"

"I don't know" Prue said.

Patty and Victor helped Prue stand up.

"We're going to have her walk up and down the hallway for a minute" Patty said.

"Ow, ow, ow" Prue said.

"And there goes her water" Paige said disgusted.

"Maybe we won't take you for walk" Patty said.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

15 HOURS LATER.

Prue laid exhausted and sweaty on her bed.

"I just want to sleep" Prue said exhausted.

"You're ten centimeters" Penny said. "Who do you want to deliver the baby?"

"I don't care" Prue said. "Just get this damn thing out of me!"

"I'll do it" Penny said. "Ryan and Leo can make sure no demons interrupt. Okay Prudence, on your next contraction I want you to push. Ready, push"

Prue grabbed Andy's hand and pushed. Soon three hours had passed by.

"I can't do this!" Prue cried.

"Yes you can, Prue" Phoebe said. "Just a few more pushes"

"Come on Prue" Andy said. "Ready, push"

Prue pushed with all her strength.

"One more, Prue" Patty said. "Just one more and you can see your baby"

Prue gathered her remaining energy and pushed. The room filled with an aqua light.

"Congratulations" Penny said. "It's a girl"

Prue started crying, half out of happiness and half out of exhaustion. Penny cleaned the baby off. Piper opened the door and called Mary and Amy back into the room.

"It's a girl" Andy said proudly.

"What's her name?" Victor asked.

"I think I'll let Prue tell you" Andy said. "But I'll give you a hint, we're breaking our tradition"

"It's not an A name or a P one" Prue said.

"Well what is it?" Paige asked.

"Lily" Prue said. "Lily Paige Trudeau"

Paige smiled.

"Really?" Paige asked.

"Well I figured she's not going to get to see you as often as her other aunts" Prue said. "It's only fair she remembers you in another way"

Prue held Lily, who was crying, in her arms.

"You didn't want to come out, did you" Prue said.

The exhaustion was clear in Prue's voice.

"So it's midnight, exactly" Phoebe said. "That's really weird"

"I think we should all go to bed" Mary said. "You two are probably exhausted"

Ava, Andrea, and Aidan ran into the room.

"Is the baby here?" Aidan asked. "Is it a boy?"

"Hey you guys, come over here and meet your new sister" Andy said.

"It's another girl?" Aidan asked.

Everyone fought back laughing.

"Yeah, but just think, now you have a little sister to protect" Prue said.

The kids crowded around Andy, Prue, and Lily.

"She's okay I guess" Aidan said reluctantly.

Prue and Andy smiled.

"Can I still teach her sports?" Aidan asked.

"When she's older" Andy said. "Right now you guys should go back to sleep"

"Mommy, are you okay?" Ava asked.

"I'm just tired" Prue said.

"Why doesn't everyone get some sleep" Piper said.

"We'll stay with Mommy and Daddy" Ava said.

"Girls…"

"Its okay, Piper" Prue said cutting her off. "They can stay here, for tonight"

Piper nodded.

"We have to go" Patty said.

Patty kissed Prue's forehead.

"Bye Prue" Patty said. "I love you"

"Bye Mom" Prue said. "I love you too"

Paige hugged Prue gently.

"Take care of yourself, big sis" Paige said smiling.

Prue smiled.

"You" Prue said. "Are very bossy"

"I learn from the best" Paige said.

Everyone laughed.

"You did very well" Penny said. "I couldn't be prouder"

"We couldn't be prouder" Phoebe said. "This is the last time everyone will be here for this"

"Well, the last time in this generation" Paige said. "The next time we're all here might be with your girls"

"Don't say that" Andy said. "They're not dating until they're married"

Prue smiled weakly.

"You need to go to sleep" Piper said. "Thirty hours of labor makes anyone exhausted"

Piper cleared everyone out of the room. Prue laid her head against Andy's chest.

"Here, I'll put Lily in her crib" Andy said.

Prue yawned and handed Lily to Andy. Andy put Lily in her crib and changed into his pajamas. When he came back out, the kids and Prue were already fast asleep. Andy smiled and squeezed into bed.


	13. Chapter 13

I hardly got any reviews for my last chapter. You people all know how that makes me sad. My week's already sucked so review and make me feel better please!

ONE WEEK LATER

Prue came into the kitchen with dark circles under her eyes. Ever since Lily was born Andy and she got hardly any sleep.

"Prue, you look terrible" Phoebe said.

Prue yawned and grabbed a mug of coffee.

"One, three, and five in the morning" Prue said. "Each time she was up for at least an hour"

"Maybe I should stay home with the kids" Phoebe said. "You go take a nap"

"I'm fine" Prue said. "It's Andy that had to go to work. By the way, can Andy borrow yours or Piper's car on Wednesday? The van isn't working and his car is supposed to go into the shop for an oil change"

"Why aren't you getting the van fixed?" Phoebe asked.

"We are getting the van fixed" Prue said. "There's just no rush. I won't being leaving the house for a while if Lily keeps waking up and the only place Andy goes is work"

Prue yawned.

"Why waste money?" Prue asked.

"Prue, you'll tell us if you guys are having money problems again, right?" Phoebe asked.

"Everything is fine" Prue said.

Prue heard Lily start to cry from the baby monitor she was carrying. Prue sighed and got Lily. She came back into the kitchen just a Phoebe was hanging up the phone and holding Caitlyn.

"I'm working from home today" Phoebe said.

"Pheebs, you didn't have to do that" Prue said.

"I want to spend time with the kids" Phoebe said.

Prue rocked a fussy Lily back and forth.

"What is wrong, Lily?" Prue asked. "I fed you, I changed you, I have done everything"

Lily cried even louder. Prue put her pinky in Lily's mouth. Immediately Lily quieted down.

"I wouldn't have thought of that" Phoebe said smiling.

"After five years of being a mom, you learn the tricks" Prue said. "How is Caitlyn doing?"

"She's let's you know when something is wrong" Phoebe said. "But other than that she's quiet. She likes to smile though"

Prue smiled.

"Just wait until she calls you mom for the first time" Prue said. "Or when she tells you she loves you"

Phoebe looked at Prue holding Lily.

"You're an amazing mom" Phoebe said. "You're incredibly sleep deprived but you still manage to take care of your kids without any complaints"

"You're not so bad yourself" Prue said. "At least you wanted to be a mom. Sometimes I can't help but feel guilty that my first reaction wasn't to be happy after I found out I was pregnant with the twins"

"Why feel guilty? You didn't know what you were going to do" Phoebe said. "The important thing was that you loved them through all of that"

"You are a very wise girl, you know that?" Prue asked.

"I've heard it mentioned once or twice" Phoebe said smiling.

Prue rocked Lily back and forth.

"It's only been a week and she's so big" Prue said.

"Admit it, you're going to miss being pregnant" Phoebe said.

"I don't know" Prue said. "After thirty hours of labor with this one…I don't think so"

"What did it feel like?" Phoebe asked. "To have a human being living in you for nine months"

"With the twins it got a little cramped" Prue said. "They were taking up all the space. Pressing on my bladder, kicking my kidney, kicking each other"

Phoebe laughed.

"It isn't the fact that I carried them for nine months that makes me their mother" Prue said. "It's the fact that I would give up anything for them"

Phoebe smiled and looked down at Caitlyn.

"I got to talk to Chloe for the short period of time that we knew her" Prue said. "She became…I guess you can call it…my friend. She talked to me the morning that she died; I already knew she wanted you to take care of Caitlyn if she died. She said if she was going to have to choose the person to take care of her child when she couldn't then she was going to choose a person that she knew would love that baby"

"How did she know though?" Phoebe asked. "She didn't know me, nobody knows if I can be a mom"

"It takes someone with a lot of love to take a thirteen year old not only into her home but into her heart" Prue said. "And that is exactly what you did three years ago"

Phoebe looked at Prue.

"You really think I can be a mom?" Phoebe asked.

Prue nodded.

"For the last two months you have taken care of that girl, what's making you doubt yourself now?" Prue asked.

"I don't know" Phoebe said. "Just seeing you and Piper handle your kids and you guys seem to know exactly what's wrong and how to fix it"

"It comes with time" Prue said. "Everything about motherhood comes with time"

Patti came running into the kitchen.

"Faith hit her head" Patti said. "She fell off the chair"

Prue went into the conservatory and saw Faith crying.

"Ooo that looks bad" Prue said noticing the blood.

She laid Lily in her bassinet and picked up Faith.

"Hey sweetheart" Prue said. "We're going to clean you up and call your mommy, okay"

Prue rocked Faith back and forth as she walked her into the kitchen.

"That looks pretty bad" Phoebe said. "Is she going to need stitches?"

"I don't know" Prue said. "When Aidan got stitches I thought is was just a little cut but I was wrong"

Lily started to scream from the other room which caused Caitlyn to start crying in Phoebe's arms.

"It's like a chain reaction" Phoebe said. "What do we do?"

"Okay, Lily's going to have to wait" Prue said.

Prue got a cold wet washcloth for Faith's head and put it on the cut.

"Mommy, where's Lily's binky?" Aidan asked coming into the kitchen.

"It's right here" Prue said. "But I don't know if she's going to want it"

Aidan took the pacifier and ran into the conservatory.

"Be gentle" Prue yelled after him.

Prue arranged Faith on her side, grabbed the phone, dialed Piper's number, and walked into the conservatory. Phoebe followed after her.

"Piper, it's Prue" Prue said. "Yeah, I know it's loud but Faith fell and she's got a cut on her head. I'm not sure if it needs stitches but you might want to come home"

Lily screamed louder as Aidan tried to give her the pacifier.

"Aidan, I don't think she wants that" Phoebe said taking the pacifier away.

Just then Andy came in the door.

Prue covered the phone.

"What are you doing home?" Prue asked.

"I fell asleep at my desk" Andy said tired. "Darryl sent me home"

Andy picked Lily up out of the bassinet.

"Piper, she is fine" Prue said into the phone. "You don't have to hurry just get here when you can. I promise, bye"

Prue hung up and set the phone on the couch.

"I don't think I have to ask how your day's going" Andy said.

Both he and Prue yawned at the same time.

"Take a nap" they both said at the exact same time.

Aidan stormed off up to his room mad.

"That's just great" Prue said. "Why is he mad?"

"You were here this morning, I was not" Andy said.

"So I'm supposed to know why he's mad?" Prue asked.

"No, I'm just asking if anything happened this morning" Andy said.

"Well if it did I wouldn't be asking why he's mad" Prue said.

"Both of you quiet" Phoebe said. "You're both tired, you are both stressed out, now when Piper gets home and takes Faith I want you to first go see Aidan and then both of you take a nap, not that's an order"

"One problem officer" Prue said sarcastically. "Ava and Andrea will be home by then and I promised to help them with a project"

"I can help them" Phoebe said.

"But _I_ promised them" Prue said. "Not you"

"But _you_ are very sleep deprived" Phoebe said.

"I've lived like this before" Prue said. "I'll survive"

"You might survive but I can't guarantee your marriage will" Phoebe said.

Phoebe set Caitlyn in Lily's bassinet.

"Hand me Faith" Phoebe said.

Prue handed Faith to Phoebe.

"I am going to talk to Aidan" Prue said.

Prue went up to Aidan's room.

"Hey buddy" Prue said. "You seemed kind of upset down there?"

Aidan turned his back to his mom.

"Why are you mad?" Prue asked.

"Daddy came home and he don't pay attention to me, you don't pay attention to me, then I try to help stupid Lily and Aunt Phoebe tells me no" Aidan said. "Ever since the stupid baby came you and daddy just pay attention to her"

"I'm sorry" Prue said. "It wasn't fair that we were ignoring you. Your daddy feels bad too. But you have to understand that it's been a little while since we've had a baby. The last time we had a baby was when you were born. See you were such a good baby though, you hardly cried at all but Lily cries a lot. When Lily cries she doesn't let mommy and daddy sleep"

"So why don't you get rid of her?" Aidan asked.

Prue laughed.

"Even though she does cry we love her" Prue said. "Just like we love you even though you cause trouble sometimes too"

Aidan was quiet.

"I'm not mad anymore" Aidan said.

"Good" Prue said. "And your dad and I promise that we'll try to pay more attention to you"

Aidan nodded.

"Okay" Prue said. "Now maybe you can come downstairs and play with Patti, she's kind of lonely right now"

Aidan nodded and ran out of the room. Prue followed him back downstairs.

"Problem solved" Prue said. "We have to pay more attention to him"

Andy nodded.

"I'll take him to play football Sunday" Andy said.

"The last time you took my son to play football he came home with a bump on his head" Prue said.

"That was not my fault" Andy said.

Prue smiled.

"I know" Prue said.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

LATER ON THAT AFTERNOON

"Andie and Ava where do babies come from?" Aidan asked.

"I don't know" Ava said. "We should ask Leila"

They went into the conservatory.

"Leila, do you know where babies come from?" Andrea asked.

"Um, Aunt Prue" Leila said. "Your kids have a very interesting question that I think you should answer"

Prue walked into the conservatory with Lily.

"What?" Prue asked.

"Go ahead" Leila said. "Ask your mom"

"Mommy, where do babies come from?" Aidan asked.

"Um…go ask your dad" Prue said.

"Why? Don't you know?" Ava asked.

"I'm really busy but your dad's in the kitchen working so he's much less busy" Prue said.

"But we can't bother him when he's working" Ava said.

"This time's the exception" Prue said.

The kids sighed and walked into the kitchen.

"Daddy, where do babies come from?" Ava asked.

"That's a question you should ask your mom" Andy said looking up from his work.

"We did" Ava said. "She said to ask you"

"Prue!" Andy exclaimed.

Prue innocently came into the kitchen.

"What?" Prue asked smiling.

"Would you like to explain to me why my kids are asking me this question?" Andy asked.

"Tell you what" Prue said. "We'll tell you the answer to the question when you're older"

Aidan sighed.

"We spent all of this time and we don't even get an answer!" Andrea exclaimed.

"You'll get an answer…when you're twenty five" Andy said smiling. "Now shoo, I'm trying to work"

The kids ran out of the kitchen. Prue and Andy started laughing.

"I feel kind of bad for them" Prue said laughing.

"Well I wasn't about to answer their question" Andy said.

"Did you get your paycheck?" Prue asked.

Andy nodded.

"How bad is it?" Prue asked.

"I hope we don't need to use the van for a very long time" Andy said.

Prue sighed and sat down.

"You know, I can get a job" Prue said.

"With four kids?" Andy asked. "Plus your sisters depend on you for babysitting and there's the demon hunting"

"We can't survive with one car that seats a family of five" Prue said. "If we have to take the kids somewhere where will we put Lily and her carrier?"

Andy put his head in his hands.

"The cost of putting the kids in daycare if you got a job would probably make us lose money" Andy said.

"I know" Prue said. "I didn't want to get a job anyway"

"That's what I figured" Andy said.

"We need money, Andy" Prue said.

"I know" Andy said. "But the only way that would happen is if I got a promotion which won't be happening any time soon"

"I'm sorry" Prue said. "That's probably my fault and my sisters"

"It's not your fault" Andy said. "You were just doing your job"

"Too bad my job doesn't pay" Prue said.

Prue stood there fiddling with her clothes.

"I can't wait until I'm in my own clothes again" Prue said. "Lily may be born but I still look pregnant"

"You look beautiful" Andy said. "Sleep deprived but beautiful"

Prue smiled.

"You have to say that" Prue said. "You're married to me"

Andy stood up and started kissing Prue.

"Am I convincing you you're beautiful yet?" Andy asked.

"Maybe in a couple more minutes" Prue said smiling.

Andy continued kissing Prue. Piper and Leo walked into the kitchen with Faith. Piper put her hands over Faith's eyes.

"I think we'll come back later" Piper said turning around.

Prue and Andy stopped.

"Sorry" Prue said. "I should go check on the kids"

Prue walked out of the kitchen. Andy gathered all the papers from the table. In the living room Phoebe was playing with Caitlyn. Suddenly a demon shimmered in.

"Piper, Prue!" Phoebe yelled.

"I'm here for my baby" the demon said.

Ooo, cliffhanger! Review and I'll update faster.


	14. Chapter 14

Thank you charmed4eva1990 and PrueTrudeau (glad to see you're still reading this story and my other one) for reviewing.

"What?" Phoebe asked.

"I'm here for my daughter" the demon said. "The one you're holding"

"Are you kidding me?" Phoebe asked. "I'm not going to hand her over to you, you're a demon"

Piper and Prue ran into the conservatory.

"What's going on?" Prue asked.

"This is Chloe's husband" Phoebe said.

"And her daughter's father" the demon said. "Now hand her over"

"Wait, you're the one that killed Chloe?" Piper asked.

"What are you talking about?" the demon asked. "I loved Chloe, I would never harm her"

"Demons can't love" Phoebe said.

"That's the problem, I can" the demon said. "So the other demons killed her, they wanted to make her believe that I wanted to kill her"

"You're lying" Prue said.

"Listen, if you're not going to give me my daughter I'm going to have to go through the legal process" the demon said. "I don't use my powers anymore; I want to raise her in the human world"

"Your wife handed over all custody of Caitlyn to Phoebe and her husband" Piper said. "You don't have any rights to her anymore"

"You're wrong" the demon said. "She handed over the rights without any permission from me. Since at the time we were married, I still have full custody of Caitlyn. Your adoption isn't legal"

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

A FEW HOURS LATER

"Andy, is what he saying true?" Phoebe asked. "Can he take Caitlyn away?"

Andy hesitated for a second.

"Unless you can prove that he either killed Chloe or is in another way an unfit parent then I'm afraid it is" Andy said. "I'm sorry Phoebe"

"He's a demon" Phoebe said. "I think that proves he's an unfit parent"

"You can't exactly tell that to court" Andy said. "Listen, I'm going to go back into the station and see what I can do about this"

Andy got up and kissed Prue quickly.

"I'll call you when I get somewhere" Andy said.

Prue nodded.

"I'm going to go look in the book for something" Prue said.

"You aren't going to be able to work on our project tonight, are you?" Ava asked.

"I'm sorry" Prue said. "Maybe we can call Grandpa and see if he can work on it with you"

Prue picked up the phone.

"Amy? Yeah, it's Prue, is my dad there?" Prue asked. "Dad, can you come help with the girls project? You can't? No, that's okay, really Dad it's fine, Bye"

Prue hung up the phone.

"When is the project due?" Prue asked.

"Tomorrow" Andrea said.

"Okay, in a couple minutes I will help you" Prue said.

She heard Lily start to scream through the baby monitor. Prue took a deep breath.

"Prue, I'll look through the book" Piper said. "You do whatever you need to do"

Prue ran up and got Lily.

"Are you hungry little girl?" Prue asked.

Prue sat down and started breastfeeding Lily. Prue rested her eyes for a couple minutes.

"Mommy!" Ava yelled.

Prue opened her eyes and sighed.

"I'll be down in a second" Prue said.

"Prue" Phoebe said opening the door. "Oh, whoa, sorry"

Phoebe turned around.

"You've seen me deliver four kids, Pheebs" Prue said. "My breastfeeding with a blanket over me cannot be that bad"

"Anyway" Phoebe said. "Piper and I think that maybe if we can go to where Chloe hid for that week, I could cast a spell to see everything that happened. Then after we find out if it really was him who killed her we can get evidence"

Prue nodded.

"If you want to come with us Leila can watch the kids" Phoebe said.

"I should stay here" Prue said. "You two go"

"Are you sure?" Phoebe asked.

"Positive" Prue said.

"When everything gets done with I am letting you and Andy sleep for a week" Phoebe said. "I promise"

Prue smiled.

"I'll hold you to that" Prue said.

"Mommy!" Andrea exclaimed coming into the nursery with Ava.

"It's been a second" Ava said.

Prue sighed.

"Girls I am very busy right now" Prue said. "I will help you when I am done"

"When are you going to be done?" Ava asked.

"When I am" Prue said. "Now go downstairs and play with your brother and your cousins"

Ava and Andrea stomped off.

"Are you really sure you don't want to come with us?" Phoebe asked smiling.

"I'd love to" Prue said smiling "Unfortunately they wouldn't let me live it down if I didn't help with their project"

"They're in kindergarten, what kind of projects do they do?" Phoebe asked.

"Macaroni portraits" Prue said. "Sticky glue, messy paint, combined with macaroni"

"Sounds fun" Phoebe said. "Piper and I are going to go now. I think Piper's taking Faith with her so one less kid to worry about"

"You're kids are perfect" Prue said. "Mine are the ones with the low patience level"

"Well Piper did name her first baby Patience" Phoebe said smiling.

"Very funny" Prue said. "Now shoo"

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

8:00 PM

Piper and Phoebe walked into the door with Andy following behind them.

"Did you find anything out?" Phoebe asked Andy.

"I have a lawyer friend who thinks he can make a case about it. He'd focus on the fact that Chloe's husband didn't show up claiming the kid until two and a half months after Chloe died" Andy said. "I told him I'd set up a meeting with you and him tomorrow"

"Thank you" Phoebe said. "But I don't think we're going to need it anymore"

"Why?" Andy asked.

"He didn't kill Chloe" Phoebe said. "He tried to protect her"

Leila came into the hallway.

"Um, Aunt Prue kind of fell asleep in the kitchen when she was helping with the girls' project" Leila said. "I didn't know if I should wake her up"

"Where are the girls?" Andy asked.

"In the conservatory" Leila said. "I was just about to get Aidan and Patti ready for bed"

"I should probably go wake her up" Andy said.

He went into the kitchen and Prue had her head resting on her arms and was asleep. He crouched beside her. She had a sweatshirt with paint stains on it.

"Prue" Andy said softly. "Prue, wake up"

Prue groaned and opened her eyes.

"Go away" Prue said shutting her eyes again.

Andy smiled. He scooped her up into his arms.

"What are you doing?" Prue asked.

"Carrying you to bed" Andy said.

"You haven't done this since we were dating" Prue said sleepily.

Andy carried Prue upstairs to their room.

"You sleep too" Prue said.

"I'll lay with you for a second" Andy said.

Prue cuddled close to Andy and a few minutes later they were asleep.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

DOWNSTAIRS

"They're asleep" Piper said coming back down the stairs.

"I feel bad" Phoebe said. "We have Prue taking care of the kids all day and Andy went into work again so he could help me"

"We'll repay them" Piper said. "As soon as we fix this problem"

"Ryan" Phoebe said.

Ryan orbed into the room.

"What did you find out?" Ryan asked.

"Everything we need to know" Phoebe said. "He didn't kill Chloe"

"What? Who did?" Ryan asked.

"Some other demon" Phoebe said. "We saw him trying to protect her"

"But he's still a demon" Ryan said.

"Ryan, we can't keep a baby from her father when we both know the father isn't evil" Phoebe said. "As much as I don't want to give Caitlyn to him, we can't keep her here knowing that she has a real dad who loves her out there"

"If he loves her so much, where was he for the last two months?" Ryan asked.

"Our dad left for twenty years and he loves us" Phoebe said.

Ryan went over and picked Caitlyn up. Just then Caitlyn's dad shimmered into the room. He stood there awkwardly.

"Did you see what happen?" he asked.

"We did" Phoebe said. "And we're willing to give her back to you…but can we have one more day with her?"

The man nodded.

"You can see her as much as you want" the man said. "She'll need someone to fill the role of her mother"

"Thank you" Phoebe said.

"I have one more favor to ask" the man said. "Can you take away my powers? I don't want to ever hurt her"

"We can bind them" Piper said. "If you're sure that's what you really want"

"I don't want demons coming after us" he said. "I want us to lead human lives"

Phoebe nodded.

"I'll pack up everything tonight" Phoebe said. "You can come pick her up at noon"

The man nodded and shimmered out.

"Phoebe…"

"Piper, I just want to spend time with Caitlyn right now" Phoebe said. "I don't want to live without her but I couldn't bear to know that I was keeping a child from their parent"

Piper hugged Phoebe.

"You have more guts then I do" Piper said.

REVIEW!


	15. Chapter 15

I haven't listed everyone's powers lately so I'm going to do that.

The Charmed Ones

Prue: 32 (Telekinesis, astral projecting, and telekinesis shield)

Piper: 29 (Freezing, blowing up, slowing things down)

Phoebe: 26 (Levitating, premonitions, empathy)

Twins of the Elements

Ava: 6 (Controls water and air)

Andrea: 6 (Controls fire and earth)

Both: telekinesis, telepathy, shields, can take people and/or themselves places in a gust of wind, a little control over the weather

The Next Charmed Ones

Leila: 17 (Invisibility)

Patience: 3 (almost 4) (Projecting thoughts into people's heads, orbing, orbing objects to herself, shields)

Faith: 2 (slowing down time, orbing, and shields)

Caitlyn: 2 months (sees auras and shields, also shimmering because of her father's demon)

Lily: 1 week (takes people's powers and uses them against them)

Doesn't really have a specific title yet

Aidan: 3 (almost 4) (Brings inanimate objects to life, turns living things into inanimate objects)

The Men

Leo: whitelighter (orbing, shapeshifting)

Ryan: whitelighter (spiked electricity balls, orbing, shapeshifting)

Andy: 32 (Mortal)

2:30 AM

Prue woke up to a screaming Lily. She looked over to see Andy start to stir. She got up and picked up Lily. Before Lily could wake up Andy she took her down to the kitchen. Prue rocked her back and forth.

"What's wrong Lily?" Prue asked.

Prue took out a bottle and started heating it up. When it was done she gave it to Lily but Lily refused it. Then Prue took a pacifier and tried to give it to her. Lily refused it again. Prue tried various things over the next hour but Lily still kept crying. Prue sat down in the chair exhausted and started to cry herself.

"Prue?" Andy asked coming into the kitchen. "What's wrong?"

"I have tried everything to get her to stop but she won't" Prue said still crying. "And I am so tired and so stressed out"

Andy went over and took Lily out of Prue's arms.

"I cannot do this" Prue said. "I haven't even told my sisters but my powers are going wacky"

"What? When?" Andy asked.

"Three days ago" Prue said. "But I think it's because I'm so tired. I can't concentrate on anything and it's just driving me insane. The girls go to school, Aidan feels left out, I have to watch over the kids and make sure they don't get hurt; I have to watch for demons, get up with Lily and on top of all of this we're running out of money. Lily's only been here a week and it's already crazy"

"I know" Andy said. "And I feel the exact same way. I am trying to help you and I'm starting to go insane with the kids"

"How did we let this get so out of control?" Prue asked. "We were fine a year ago"

"A year ago we didn't have four kids five and under" Andy said. "We didn't have kids in school, and we had money…or at least we thought we did"

"What made us think we could handle a fourth kid?" Prue said. "Was I mentally unstable at the point where I decided this?"

"If you were I was too" Andy said.

Lily finally quieted down.

"So what exactly is wrong with your powers?" Andy asked.

Prue tried to use her telekinesis to move Lily's bottle but it only wobbled and then stopped.

"Prue, it's dangerous not to tell your sisters this" Andy said. "What if a demon had attacked?"

"I can't worry them" Prue said.

"So we're not telling them we're running out of money, we're not telling them that your powers are hardly working, and we're not telling them that we're so exhausted and stressed out that we're both close to crying. What are we telling them exactly?" Andy asked.

"You want me to dump all of my problems on them?" Prue asked. "Piper has her job and her kids to worry about and Phoebe has her job and her kids to worry about. Which, by the way, what'd you find out about Caitlyn's dad?"

"He still has custody of Caitlyn" Andy said.

"That sucks" Prue said.

"I know" Andy said.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

11:30 AM

"So he's taking Caitlyn?" Prue asked.

Piper nodded.

"In a half hour" Piper said.

"That's so unfair" Prue said. "To have her for two and a half months and then have the dad show up to take her away"

They were quiet.

"I think I'm going to go check up on Phoebe" Prue said.

"Maybe you can get her to say something to you" Piper said. "She keeps thinking she has to pretend it doesn't matter to her"

Prue went down to Phoebe's room where Phoebe and Ryan were playing with Caitlyn.

"Hey" Prue said.

"Did Lily actually sleep more than three hours last night?" Phoebe asked.

"No" Prue said. "She woke up at two thirty and didn't go back down until four"

"Wow" Phoebe said. "Caitlyn woke up at three but she was only up for half an hour"

"You should have come into the kitchen, we could've had a party" Prue said smiling.

Phoebe sat on her bed quietly playing with Caitlyn.

"I think I'm going to go upstairs" Ryan said noticing Prue wanting to talk to Phoebe.

Prue sat down on the bed by Phoebe.

"Phoebe, I know this has to be hurting you" Prue said. "And you have to talk to someone because if you don't it will hurt a lot more"

Phoebe sat quietly.

"I don't want her to go" Phoebe said. "I don't want her to live with someone else. I love her and I want her to be with me"

Prue hugged Phoebe and Phoebe started to cry.

"I'm going to miss her so much" Phoebe sobbed into Prue's shoulder.

Prue held Phoebe in her arms to calm her down. When Phoebe was quiet Prue took her hands.

"Listen to me" Prue said. "You are going to miss Caitlyn, I know you will. But there is someone who's going through the exact same thing as you. If you go through it together it will be a lot easier than doing this all alone. Ryan is losing his little girl, just like you, and if you talk to him it will help both you and him"

"But I feel like I should be strong" Phoebe said. "For Caitlyn"

"Showing that you'll miss her will be enough" Prue said.

"Phoebe, he's here" Ryan said.

Phoebe picked up Caitlyn and held her close. She brought her up into the conservatory where her dad was waiting. Piper kissed Caitlyn's forehead.

"Bye baby girl" Piper said.

Prue took Caitlyn's little hand.

"We're going to miss you, all of us" Prue said. "Especially Lily"

Lily's bond with Caitlyn had been instant like Prue and Chloe's. Leila then took Caitlyn from Phoebe for a minute.

"You are always going to be my little sister" Leila said. "No matter what. Remember when you start getting into guys that I'm only a phone call away if you need help. I love you"

Leila handed Caitlyn back to Phoebe. Phoebe and Ryan then held Caitlyn close to them.

"We love you" Phoebe said to Caitlyn. "And we're going to miss you"

Ryan kissed Caitlyn's forehead softly.

"Be good to him" Ryan said. "He's your dad"

The man looked at Ryan and Phoebe.

"I can't take her" the man said.

"What? Why?" Phoebe asked.

"I can't take her from a place where she'd have more than I could ever give her" he said. "Here she has two parents; she has aunts and uncles, cousins, and an older sister who obviously loves her very much. I don't know the first thing about babies, Chloe was the one that did. I know I can't be the father that I wish I could. We'll spend our lives running from things and living in rundown apartments. That's not the life I want my daughter to have"

"You don't have to do this" Phoebe said.

"Yes, I do" the man said. "You two love her and are the only two people I'd ever trust to raise my daughter"

"You mean it?" Phoebe asked, sounding like a child.

"On one condition" the man said. "I get to visit her"

"Of course" Phoebe said.

"Then yes I mean it" the man said. "Good bye Caitlyn"

The man started to walk out of the room.

"Oh, Ryan" the man said. "When she starts talking, please have her call you dad"

"That's not really fair to you" Ryan said.

"Confusing her by telling her not to call you dad isn't fair to her" he said.

The man walked out of the manor.

"Am I dreaming?" Phoebe asked.

"Nope" Piper said. "I'm going to go see if Leo wants to take the girls to the park"

"We should go on a picnic" Phoebe suggested happily. "All of us"

"When?" Piper asked.

"Now" Phoebe said. "We can all go to the park"

"I don't know" Prue said. "Andy's not here and Lily's only a week old. I should stay home. Plus its January, it's cold out"

"Come on" Piper said. "Fresh air will do you and Lily good"

"I don't want to go into public until I'm out of maternity clothes" Prue said.

Piper and Phoebe laughed.

"Prue, you always look pretty in maternity clothes" Phoebe said.

"But I'm not pregnant anymore" Prue said. "I shouldn't have to wear maternity clothes"

"Prue, tell you what, if you really don't want to go" Piper said. "We'll take the kids to the park and you can sleep"

"As great as that sounds I should spend time with Ava, Andrea, and Aidan" Prue said. "I don't want them to get mad again"

"So come to the park" Phoebe said.

Prue thought for a second.

"Okay" Prue said. "But I'm calling Andy to see if he can meet us there"

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

AT THE PARK

Prue sat on the blanket with Lily sleeping next to her in her carrier.

"Mommy, come play with us" Aidan said. "We're playing baseball"

Prue looked over at Phoebe, Ryan, Piper, and Leo who were getting the kids organized to play baseball.

"Aidan, how about I keep score" Prue said.

Aidan started pulling Prue's arm to stand up.

"Come on Prue!" Phoebe yelled.

"Yeah, don't be a party pooper!" Piper added.

Prue laughed. She picked up Lily's carrier and brought her over where everyone was.

"I'm not playing" Prue said. "I'll keep score"

Phoebe came over with Caitlyn and sat down next to Prue.

"Hit the ball once" Phoebe said. "I'll watch Lily"

"In a little bit" Prue said. "You have fun first"

"Looks like someone's here for you" Phoebe said smiling.

Someone put there hands over Prue's eyes.

"Oh Bobby, we can't, I'm married" Prue said smiling.

"Bobby" Andy said. "Who's this Bobby?"

"My secret lover" Prue said.

"Oh really" Andy said. "Does Bobby do this?"

Andy started kissing Prue's neck.

"Bobby who?" Prue asked smiling.

"So we're playing baseball?" Andy asked.

"Yes and Prue refuses to play" Phoebe said.

"Pheebs it's your turn!" Piper shouted.

Ryan came over and took Caitlyn from Phoebe. Phoebe went up and swung. She hit the ball and Leo caught it.

"Leo!" Phoebe exclaimed. "You're supposed to be nice to me; I'm your sister in law"

"Sorry" Leo said.

Phoebe went and sat by Prue and Andy again.

"That is why I never played sports" Phoebe pouted.

"Come on" Andy said to Prue. "I'll help you"

"Yeah Mommy!" Ava exclaimed.

"Come on!" Andrea shouted.

Prue laughed.

"One time" Prue said. "And you're helping me"

"Okay" Andy said.

Prue went over and picked up the bat. Andy put his arms around her and showed her how to hold it.

"Okay, on the count of three" Andy said. "One…two…three"

They swung the bat and it went far out into the field.

"Run" Andy said.

Prue ran the bases and got home. Andy hugged Prue.

"Yea Mommy!" Aidan yelled.

Prue smiled and picked up Aidan.

"See Mommy" Aidan said. "You're good"

Andy's cell phone started to ring. Prue sighed.

"You should answer that" Prue said.

"Is daddy leaving?" Aidan asked disappointed.

Andy answer he cell phone.

"Trudeau" Andy said. "Yup, okay, no it's fine, I'll be right in"

Andy hung up the phone and Prue kissed Andy.

"Yuck" Aidan said still in Prue's arms.

They laughed.

"Bye" Prue said.

"I'm probably going to be home late" Andy said.

Prue nodded.

"Bye" Andy said.

"Bye Daddy!" Ava and Andrea shouted.

"Bye" Aidan said.

Andy left and Prue set Aidan down.

"Well buddy, I think I'm going to take your sister home" Prue said. "Do you want to stay here with your cousins and aunts or come with me?"

"Stay here" Aidan said.

"Okay" Prue said. "Piper, Pheebs, I'm taking Lily back to the manor"

"Are you sure?" Piper asked. "You've only been here for an hour"

"I don't want her to catch a cold" Prue said.


	16. Chapter 16

1:00 AM (2 WEEKS LATER)

Prue was just heading upstairs with Lily went the phone started to ring. Prue went and picked it up.

"Hello" Prue said.

"It's me" Andy said. "The car broke down. I didn't want to call you and wake you up but Darryl went home an hour ago so I couldn't get a ride with him"

"It's fine" Prue said. "I was already up with Lily"

Lily started to fuss again.

"Speaking of Lily" Prue said. "Anyway, is the van working?"

"I don't think so" Andy said. "Leo and I were looking at it and it didn't look good"

"Then I'm going to have to take Piper or Phoebe's car" Prue said. "I'll be there soon, bye"

"Bye" Andy said.

Prue hung up the phone. Phoebe came into the kitchen with a wide-awake Caitlyn.

"Who were you talking to?" Phoebe asked sleepily.

"Andy, the car broke down" Prue said. "I have to go pick him up. Can I borrow your car?"

"Sure" Phoebe said yawning.

Prue rearranged Lily to another position because she started to fuss.

"I'll put Lily back to bed, you go pick him up" Phoebe said.

"Are you sure?" Prue asked. "Because you look really tired and I've been up for an hour already so I can just take her with me or something"

"See, that's exactly what I mean, you've hardly gotten any sleep in the last two weeks, now go pick up your husband so you can both come home and sleep" Phoebe said.

"No, I'll just take Lily with me" Prue said. "The car ride should put her to sleep"

"In that case let me come with you" Phoebe said. "Caitlyn is wide-awake too"

"Phoebe" Prue said in a warning tone.

"Prue" Phoebe said in the same tone. "Listen, I'm just worried. You look so tired"

"I'm fine Phoebe" Prue said. "Just get Caitlyn to sleep so that you can too. Now I have to go"

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

THE NEXT MORNING

"I'm worried Piper" Phoebe said. "They are both so tired and stressed out"

"Maybe we should talk to them" Piper said.

"They won't listen" Phoebe said.

"We're going to have to make them listen" Piper said. "They're both so stubborn"

Prue walked into the kitchen with Andy and Lily.

"I thought you had to work, Andy" Piper said.

"Darryl says he can handle it so I'm staying home to help Prue" Andy said.

"Oh, actually Phoebe and I were staying home to help" Piper said. "Why don't you let us do it and you both can take a nap"

"Lily has a doctor's appointment" Prue said.

"When?" Piper asked.

"1:00" Prue said.

"So sleep till one" Piper said.

Phoebe walked over and took Lily from Prue's arms.

"Now go to bed" Phoebe said. "Both of you"

"You two are bossy" Prue said.

"Well after you rest and take Lily her appointment we need to talk to you" Phoebe said.

"Why does that not sound good?" Prue asked.

Phoebe and Piper smiled innocently.

"Yeah, you just proved me right" Prue said.

"Just go enjoy your sleep" Phoebe said.

"Yeah, yeah" Prue said.

She took Andy's hand and they walked upstairs.

Phoebe sat down at the table with Lily.

"Hey little girl" Phoebe said. "Do you want to go see your brother and your cousins?"

Faith came running into the kitchen and grabbed on to Piper's leg.

"Whoa" Piper said. "You almost knocked me over there kid"

"Hide an Peek" Faith said.

"Oh, you're playing hide and seek" Piper said. "Faith, can't you find another place to hide besides Mommy's leg"

"They find me" Faith said.

"Here" Phoebe said.

She stood up and took Faith's hand. Then she led her into the laundry room and hid her behind some clothes.

"Now they won't be able to find you" Phoebe said.

She went back to the kitchen table and sat down. A second later Patti came running into the kitchen.

"Have you seen Faith?" Patti asked.

"No, we haven't seen her" Phoebe said.

Piper tried to hide the fact that she was smiling.

"Hey Patti, stay down here when you're playing. Aunt Prue and Uncle Andy are sleeping" Piper said. "Tell that to your cousin and sister too"

Patti nodded. She looked around the kitchen and then left. Faith peeked her head out.

"Patti gone?" she asked.

"Yeah, but don't come out yet" Phoebe said.

Ryan came into the kitchen holding Caitlyn.

"She shimmered" Ryan said.

"What?" Phoebe asked.

"She was in her bassinet and she shimmered into my arms" Ryan said.

"Well, she does have demon in her" Phoebe said. "I guess I didn't really think about that"

"Well, we didn't think that she'd be included in the future Charmed Ones either" Ryan said.

"She's just full of surprises" Phoebe said. "Aren't you sweetie?"

Phoebe kissed Caitlyn's forehead. Lily woke up in Phoebe's arms.

"Sleeping Beauty has awakened" Phoebe said.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

2:30 PM

"We're back" Prue said coming into the manor.

"Great" Phoebe said coming out of the living room with Piper. "Now Piper and I can talk to the two of you"

"Let me put Lily in her swing first" Prue said.

Prue and Andy took off their coats and took Lily into the conservatory.

"So what did the doctor say about Lily waking up so much?" Piper asked.

"He didn't know what was causing it" Prue said. "But he did reassure us that it was nothing physical"

"That's good" Piper said.

Prue placed Lily into her swing and then turned around.

"Okay, what do you want to talk to us about?" Prue asked.

"Let's go in the living room first" Phoebe said.

Everyone went into the living room. When they were seated Phoebe began to talk.

"Something's going on with the two of you and we want to know what" Phoebe said.

"What are you talking about?" Prue asked.

"You guys are so stressed out and I get being a little stressed out because you have a new baby and three other kids but there's something else going on" Phoebe said. "And Piper and I want to know"

"There's nothing going on" Prue said. "We're fine"

"That's just it, you aren't fine and we're worried" Piper said. "It's not good for the two of you to be this stressed out"

"It's just with Lily being here, that's all" Prue said.

"Andy, you're being very quiet through all of this" Phoebe said. "Is what she saying true?"

"What, you think I'm lying?" Prue asked getting annoyed.

"You tend to do that when you think you're protecting us from something but this time I don't see what you're trying to protect us from" Phoebe said.

"This is Andy's and my problem, not yours" Prue said.

"We're your sisters Prue, we want to help you" Piper said.

"We don't need help" Prue said.

"Prue, can I talk to you for a second?" Andy asked.

He looked at Phoebe and Piper.

"It will just be a second" Andy said.

He took Prue into the kitchen.

"Prue, they deserve to know" Andy said.

"No, I'm supposed to know how to handle everything and if I tell them then I'm failing. I told myself that even if it involves me being unhappy, their happiness was the most important thing to me" Prue said.

"They'll be happy if you let them help you with your problems" Andy said. "They are not little girls anymore Prue. It's time for you to let them help you"

Prue looked at the floor for a second.

"I can't" Prue said.

"Sometimes you don't have a choice" Andy said.

"Prue!" Piper yelled.

Prue ran into the living room and Andy followed. She saw Piper and Phoebe battling three demons in the living room.

"Andy, get the kids" Prue said.

"But Prue" Andy said.

"Now!" Prue exclaimed

Andy ran into the conservatory. Prue stood there and tried to use her telekinesis. When it didn't work she kicked one of the demons attacking Phoebe. The demon smiled and threw Prue back into the wall. He then turned his attention to Piper. After a few attempts she blew up the first demon and moved on to the second one. He immediately threw her into the wall beside Prue. Phoebe finished taking down the demon, not noticing the demon behind her. She turned and he grabbed her by neck.

"This was too easy" the demon said.

Andy came up behind the demon and stabbed him in the back. He dropped to the ground and so did Phoebe. Andy pulled Phoebe to her feet.

"Thanks" Phoebe said.

"Anytime" Andy said.

They went over to Piper and Prue who were slowly getting up.

"What the hell happened?" Piper asked.

"I guess they knew what we were going to do" Prue said.

"I meant with you, why didn't you use your powers?" Piper asked.

"Well, they kind of don't…um work" Prue said.

"Excuse me" Phoebe said. "When did this happen?"

"About four days after Lily was born" Prue said.

"That's almost three weeks Prue!" Piper exclaimed. "You could've been hurt…you were hurt"

Prue touched her forehead and winced.

"And so was Piper" Phoebe said.

Prue looked at the large cut that had formed on Piper's head. She looked at the wall and started walking to her room.

"Prue" Piper said. "Phoebe didn't mean it like that"

Prue had already made it upstairs.

"Phoebe" Piper scolded.

"I'm sorry but you did get hurt" Phoebe said. "If she just would have told us"

"She didn't tell you because she didn't want you two to have to deal with our problems" Andy said.

"That is always the reason. She always is trying to protect us but she doesn't realize that if she ever didn't make it…I wouldn't be able to either" Phoebe said.

"She's grown up like that" Andy said. "It's hard for her let you guys get hurt when all of her life she's been protecting you. She promised your mom, she promised your Grams"

Phoebe sighed and put her head in her hands.

"You need to talk to her Pheebs" Piper said.

"I can't" Phoebe said. "I just don't know how. Even though being witches has brought us closer, and so did the twins being born, but I still don't know how to talk to her. How do talk to the person who while you were having fun through your entire life sat there picking up after you? I mean we've never even told her thank you"

"So tell her" Andy said.

For some reason I don't feel like this was a very good chapter. I don't know why, I just didn't like it as well as some of my others. If you all feel that way, sorry, I'll try to do better next chapter. Also I'm notifying all of you that I'm going on vacation in four days so if I don't update before then it's going to be a while until the next update. Last but not least, if any of you are ready my other story and didn't know I finished it, I did, just to let you know.


	17. Chapter 17

Thanks to Prue Trudeau, basketballsuzie, and charmed4eva1990 for reviewing.

Phoebe and Piper knocked on Prue's door.

"Prue, we really need to talk to you" Piper said.

Prue opened the door and went back to sit on her bed. For a second Piper thought she had been crying.

_"No, she couldn't have been crying" Piper thought. "Prue never cries in front of us"_

She sat there for a second, waiting for them to start talking.

"We have two things we need to talk to you about" Phoebe said. "The first is…we want to say thank you, for everything. We don't know if you've ever heard that from us but we really are thankful for everything that you've done to protect us"

"The second thing that we want to talk about is what's going on with you and Andy" Piper said. "And we want the truth, no telling us your fine"

"You want to know what's going on, I'm losing control of everything" Prue said. "I can't handle my kids, Andy and I can't afford a new car, I don't even have my power anymore…"

"You have your power, it's just not quite working" Phoebe said. "And that's because you're stressed"

"You just are going to need a little help" Piper said. "Which we want to give you"

"You aren't going to give us money" Prue said.

"Why not?" Piper said. "You have given all of us money on countless occasions"

"But that's different" Prue said.

"How?" Phoebe asked.

"It…it just is" Prue said.

"Think of this as a payback for all of the loans you've given us" Phoebe said.

"No" Prue said.  
"Yes, just let us handle it this time" Piper said.

"Come on Prue" Phoebe said. "Please…isn't it a little weird that we're begging her to let us give her money?"

"So not the point here, Pheebs" Piper said.

"Sorry" Phoebe said. "Anyway Prue, don't think of it as us helping you, think of it as us helping the kids"

Prue looked at them for a second, debating in her head what to do.

"You can help a little" Prue said. "Just a little"

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

THAT NIGHT

"Mommy, Mommy there's a monster" Aidan said running into Prue and Andy's room.

Prue sat up and so did Andy.

"Where's the monster?" Prue asked, getting out of bed.

"Under my bed" Aidan said scared.

"Wait, are you sure?" Prue asked.

Aidan nodded. Prue looked at Andy who shrugged his shoulders. He got up and followed Prue into Aidan's room. He then stood in the doorway with Aidan as Prue checked under Aidan's bed.

"There's nothing there" Prue said.

"There was, I saw it!" Aidan exclaimed.

"Maybe it was just a nightmare, Aidan" Andy said.

"No it was real!" Aidan yelled upset.

"Shh, you're going to wake…."

Lily starting to cry cut off Prue. She sighed and went over to Lily's crib.

"It's okay sweetie" Prue said softly.

Andy picked Aidan up and placed him on his bed.

"We believe you" Andy said. "But the monster must have left because Mommy didn't see anything under the bed"

"Don't leave me here, I want to sleep with you" Aidan cried.

"You're a big boy now" Prue said. "You should sleep in your bed"

"But I'm scared" Aidan said. "It isn't like any of the other demons"

Lily had started to doze off so Prue went over and sat on Aidan's bed.

"Sweetie, we won't let anything hurt you, you know that" Prue said.

She kissed his forehead.

"If you really can't sleep, you can stay in our bed just this once" Prue said. "But tomorrow night you're going to have to sleep in here"

Aidan put his arms around Prue's neck and Prue hugged him. She picked him up and they went back into their room.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

THE NEXT MORNING

Phoebe came into the kitchen.

"I am ready for a day of shopping and relaxation" Phoebe said cheerfully.

"We have to bring the kids" Piper said unhappily.

"What? Why? I thought the guys were going to take them. This was going to be a sister day" Phoebe whined.

"Andy's finishing up stuff at work because he is going to take a week off" Prue said.

"And Leo and Ryan have been called away" Piper said.

"And I'd usually say that we could put off shopping but I don't have an anniversary present for Andy, or a birthday present for Aidan or Patti and all of those things are tomorrow" Prue said.

"Same here" Piper said. "But, I did get Leila to babysit tonight so we can go to the club later"

It was quiet as everyone went on doing their morning routine.

"Pheebs, I have a question for you" Prue said. "Four year olds tend to lie a lot, right?"

"Some do…" Phoebe said.

"Like Patti" Piper said butting in.

"But some don't" Phoebe said.

"Like your angel of a son" Piper said.

"Why are you asking?" Phoebe asked.

"Last night Aidan came running into Andy's and my room saying there was a monster under his bed. I went into his room and I looked under the bed and nothing was there" Prue said. "Any other kid I would have thought would be making this up but I don't know. Aidan knows he's not suppose to lie, especially about demons"

"Did you check the book?" Piper asked.

Prue nodded.

"There's was nothing about a demon under a bed" Prue said.

"Maybe he's feeling left out because of Lily" Phoebe said.

"But Lily's been here for three weeks" Prue said. "Wouldn't he have adjusted already?"

"Sometimes it takes kids a little longer" Phoebe said.

"But what if he's not lying?" Prue asked concerned.

"Watch him for a while" Piper said. "If he doesn't mention it after another night, then he could just be adjusting"

"Listen, there's not much you can do until you know more about what's going on" Phoebe said, knowing her sister would worry no matter what. "We'll just watch him today and tomorrow"

Prue nodded and got up to get herself another cup of coffee.

"So when are we going shopping?" Phoebe asked, changing the subject to a lighter note.

"When I can get Patti to stop running around long enough to put her coat on" Piper said sighing.

"Alright" Prue said. "When I finish this cup of coffee, we will get Caitlyn and Lily in their coats and their carriers. Then we can get the rest of them"

In a few minutes Prue had finished her coffee.

"Alright, let's go" Prue said.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

AT THE MALL

"I don't know what to get him" Prue complained. "You find a gift for Leo in like three seconds and I have been here three hours and have nothing"

"You'll find something" Piper said.

"But the kids are getting ornery" Prue said. "And I mean its bad enough it's our anniversary and we can't exactly _celebrate _it the way we have in the past"

"Oh, ew" Phoebe said disgusted.

"What, it's true" Prue said. "Lily better appreciate what we're giving up because of her"

Piper tried not to laugh as Phoebe covered her ears. Prue looked at Phoebe and laughed too. Lily started to cry from her stroller so Prue had to stop and pick her up. Lily immediately stopped crying.

"Did Lily just want to see what was going on?" Phoebe asked.

"Mommy, I'm hungry" Patti said.

"Me too" Aidan said.

"Me too, me too" Faith added.

"We should just go home" Prue said defeated. "I'll just get him a gift card or something"

"Why don't you get him that watch?" Piper said. "You said he'd love it"

"Not after he found out how much it cost" Prue said.

She rearranged Lily in her arms.

"We'll help" Phoebe said. "You can pay us back later"

"Remember, you said we could help you now" Piper said.

Prue sighed, not liking the idea but knowing she had no choice.

"I'm paying for most of it, you can chip in a little" Prue said.

"Yea" Phoebe said happily. "We finally broke you"

"Don't get used to it" Prue said glaring at Phoebe. "And I'll be paying you back"

Piper and Phoebe shook their heads at their ever so stubborn sister.

"What bout food?" Patti asked tugging on her mom's shirt.

"We can stop and get something on the way home" Piper said.

"Someone take Lily for a second" Prue said. "If I'm going to have to carry her I'm going to put her in the sling"

Piper took Lily.

"Hey baby girl" Piper cooed.

Prue fumbled around in the diaper bag looking for the sling.

"Found it" Prue said, triumphantly pulling it out of the bag.

She put it on a placed Lily in it. They started walking again.

"Remember the good ole days where guys would look at us not because we had kids strapped around us?" Prue asked.

"Look at it this way, now we don't have to worry about how we look" Phoebe said.

"Or how the first date will turn out" Piper said.

"Or becoming a single old woman with a lot of cats" Phoebe said.

Prue and Piper stared at her.

"What, was I the only one with that fear?" Phoebe asked.

Prue and Piper laughed.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

THE NEXT DAY

Prue got up and went into the nursery to make sure the kids were still sleeping and more importantly making sure Aidan was okay. She opened the door a crack and saw that Aidan wasn't in his bed. She panicked and hurried to the girls' room and opened the door. When she opened the door she found all three kids asleep on the floor. Ava opened her eyes and saw her mom standing there.

"Aidan was scared but you were asleep so he came here" Ava whispered, knowing her mother was wondering.

Prue nodded.

"Go back to sleep" Prue whispered.

"I'm not tired" Ava said. "Can I come downstairs with you?"

Prue nodded.

"Don't wake up Aidan and Andrea" Prue whispered.

Ava carefully got up making sure not to wake her brother and sister up. Prue took Ava's hand and they went downstairs. Prue saw on the couch was a sign that read: _Good Morning and happy anniversary, Prue. I love you. Love, Andy. _Then there was a bouquet of roses and a box of chocolates.

Prue laughed at how well her husband knew her.

"What's funny?" Ava asked curious.

"Nothing, I'm just happy" Prue said. "You're dad made me this sign and that made me happy"

Prue moved the stuff off of the couch still smiling.

"Mommy, why do you get up so early?" Ava asked.

"I like having the house to myself while everyone's still asleep" Prue said.

"So you want to be alone?" Ava asked a little disappointed.

"No" Prue said. "I like having you guys up with me"

Prue sat down and Ava sat on her lap.

"You guys don't remember this but there was a time that your brother and sister and your cousins weren't born yet. And I'd come down here even earlier than this and I'd hold you and your sister in my arms because you were just little babies"

"We're not babies anymore" Ava said. "We're going to be six soon"

"I know" Prue said. "You're my big girls"

It was quiet for a second.

"Can we still be your little angels?" Ava asked quietly. "Even though we're big?"

"You will always be my little angels" Prue said, kissing Ava's cheek. "And Aidan's always going to be my little man and Lily's always going to be my baby girl. And you know why you all will always be that?"

"Why?" Ava asked.

"Because I'll always be your mother" Prue said.

Leila opened the door and quickly came in. Prue was about to yell at Leila for sneaking out when she noticed tears streaming down Leila's cheeks.

"Ava, why don't you stay in here for a second" Prue said, standing up. "I'm going to talk with Leila"

Prue went out into the hallway.

"Leila" Prue said worried.

Leila jumped and turned around.

"Aunt Prue, you've got to help me" Leila said crying.

I updated this after reading Prue Trudeau's review. Thanks for your suggestions, I had already written this chapter but I went back and made some changes. Hope it was a little better. This most likely is my last update until my vacation and unfortunately I ended this chapter with a cliffhanger, so sorry.


	18. Chapter 18

"Why don't you come into the kitchen with me" Prue said looking at Ava in the living room.

Prue led Leila into the kitchen and sat her down at the table.

"What's wrong?" Prue asked concerned.

"I made a big mistake" Leila sobbed. "I now I don't know what to do"

Prue hugged Leila and held her until she quieted down.

"Now tell me, what happened?" Prue asked.

"I've been going out with that guy still" Leila said crying. "After that party a couple months ago he said that he was just drunk and that he didn't mean to do what he did. After a few days of him apologizing I said I'd go back out with him. He's been really nice and sweet to me and I almost forgot about what happened. A couple weeks ago I did forget what happened…and I slept with him. Afterwards I knew I shouldn't have done that. Then last week he wanted to do it again and I told him no. He grabbed my hair and he banged my head into the wall. I ran away and turned invisible. I thought it was all over but he's following me, I can feel it"

Leila started to sob again.

"I'm so scared" Leila sobbed.

Prue hugged Leila and again.

"Shh" Prue said. "It's okay"

"You can't tell my mom" Leila said. "She can't know how much I messed up"

"Leila, I have to tell your mom" Prue said. "She needs to know what's going on"

Leila was quiet for a minute.

"Don't tell her yet" Leila said. "Just wait until today is all over. It's yours and Piper's anniversaries and Aidan's and Patti's birthday. Just wait until tomorrow"

"Leila if you don't tell her now, he could do something to hurt you" Prue said.

"Please, Aunt Prue" Leila said. "I'm not even going to leave the house today, just please wait until tomorrow"

Prue hesitated for a second.

"Fine" Prue said. "But you do not leave this house"

"Thank you" Leila said.

Ava slowly walked into the kitchen.

"Leila, are you alright?" Ava asked concerned.

Leila held out her arms and Ava came over and hugged her.

"I'm fine Ava" Leila said.

Ava sat down on Prue's lap.

"I'm going to go wash my face before everyone comes home" Leila said.

She walked out of the kitchen.

"Mommy, why was Leila crying?" Ava asked.

"She was just a little sad" Prue said. "She'll be fine"

It was quiet for a few seconds and then a sleepy looking Andrea walked into the kitchen.

"Hey babe" Prue said.

Andrea came over and sat on Prue's lap.

"You girls are getting too big to both fit on my lap" Prue said.

Andrea laid her head on Prue's shoulder. Piper then came into the kitchen still half asleep.

"You're up early" Prue said.

"I'm going to start on the food" Piper said. "Everyone starts arriving at noon"

"Piper, it's your anniversary, go spend time with your husband" Prue said.

"I will tonight" Piper said. "He's taking me out to dinner after the kids are in bed"

"Andy was going to but things are a little too busy today" Prue said. "We'll do it another night"

Piper looked at Prue.

"I thought we talked about slowing down" Piper said.

"There are some days where you can't slow down" Prue said.

"I know" Piper said.

"Aidan slept in the girls' room last night" Prue said.

"The monster scared him" Andrea said.

Piper looked at Prue.

"There's nothing in the book" Prue said. "And I've checked underneath his bed but I don't see anything"

"Only kids can see it" Ava said. "It's like the fairies and trolls"

"You still see them after we helped Kate…wait don't answer that" Prue said.

"How about we deal with all of this tonight" Piper said. "Today, we can just relax"

Prue nodded.

Ryan then came into the kitchen with Caitlyn.

"Have you seen Leila?" Ryan asked.

"Yeah, she's in the bathroom" Prue said. "She actually got up when I was in the kitchen with the girls"

"That's weird, she's never up this early" Ryan said.

"We probably woke her up" Prue said. "We were making a lot of noise in here"

"Oh" Ryan said.

It was quiet.

"Phoebe's still asleep" Ryan said.

"We figured" Piper said.

Leo then came into the kitchen carrying Faith. Patti was holding his hand and rubbing her eye.

"Look who it is, the birthday girl" Piper said smiling.

Patti went over to Piper and hugged her leg. Leo then went over to the counter and pulled a bouquet of lilies out of the bag.

"Happy anniversary" Leo said.

"Thank you" Piper said smiling.

Leo quickly pecked Piper on the lips. Leila came into the kitchen and covered her eyes. Patti, Ava, Andrea, and Faith then mimicked her and covered their eyes. Everyone laughed.

"Look what you've done" Piper said smiling.

Prue noticed Andy still wasn't up. Piper noticed Prue looking at the entrance to the kitchen.

"He's probably tired" Piper said.

"That's what we get for having a three week old on our anniversary" Prue said.

She was quiet for a second.

"I think I'm going to go check on Aidan" Prue said.

She walked up and was heading to the girls' room when she heard talking from the nursery. She looked through the crack in the door and saw Andy getting Lily dressed.

"You're so tiny, you know that" Andy said. "But you're strong, like your mom"

He laid out two outfits.

"Which one do you think, Lily?" Andy asked. "The pink one or the purple one"

Lily yawned and looked up at her dad.

"I like the purple one too" Andy said.

He took off her pajamas and she started to fuss from the cold.

"Shh, it's okay" Andy said while quickly putting on her outfit.

When he was done he held her close to him.

"I think a bow would look good with this outfit" Andy said. "We want you to look beautiful for all of the people today. Of course you're already beautiful"

Prue chose that moment to walk into the nursery.

"Do I have competition?" Prue asked smiling.

Andy turned around and smiled. Prue looked at Lily whose huge blue eyes were fixed on her dad's face.

"She loves you" Prue said. "They all love you"

Andy smiled.

"Thank you" Prue said.

"For?" Andy asked.

"The chocolates, for being here, they're going to get something that I never got" Prue said.

Andy picked up Lily and went over and kissed Prue's forehead.

"I love you" Andy said.

"I love you too" Prue said.

Prue looked at Aidan's bed nervously.

"He slept in the girls' room last night" Prue said. "They believe there's a monster too"

Andy nodded.

"What do we do?" Andy asked.

"Have the kids sleep in the girls room while I figure it out" Prue said. "I'm going to work on it tonight"

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

THAT AFTERNOON (AT THE BIRTHDAY PARTY)

Aidan and Patti both sat on the couch. They both looked increasingly worse by the hour.

"What's wrong with those two, are they sick?" Amy asked.

"There's been a bug going around" Piper said worried. "Maybe we should end the party a little early"

Prue nodded as Lily started to cry.

"I've got her" Andy said. "Let's just all open our presents, cut the cake, and end the party"

Everyone nodded and went out into the living room.

"First the birthday boy and the birthday girl get to open their presents" Piper said.

After a while they had opened their presents. Piper and Phoebe glanced at each other. Phoebe nodded.

"Now there are a few presents for the couples whose anniversaries are today" Phoebe announced. "Piper and Leo I believe have four presents. Now Prue and Andy only have two"

"I think we know who everyone likes better" Prue said.

"We're going to ask you guys to open this one first" Phoebe said. "It's from Ryan and me, Piper and Leo, and Amy and Dad"

Phoebe tossed the present to Prue and Andy.

"Well we know it isn't breakable…or at least we hope" Andy said.

Prue looked at Andy.

"You want to open it or shall I?" Prue asked.

"I don't care" Andy said.

"Fine then I will" Prue said smiling.

Andy laughed. Prue carefully started to unwrap it.

"Oh, stop being neat, just rip it open" Leila said.

Everyone laughed. Prue finished unwrapping the present and opened the small box. Inside was a set of keys. Prue and Andy looked up at Phoebe and Piper who were smiling.

"Why don't you guys go look outside" Piper said.

Prue and Andy went over and opened the door. Outside there was a brand new red minivan. They turned back around and Prue immediately hugged Phoebe and Piper.

"I can't believe you guys!" Prue exclaimed. "You bought us a car!"

"Well, your other one didn't even start anymore" Phoebe said. "So we all chipped in and bought this one"

"You guys shouldn't have spent so much money" Prue said.

"Think of it as a repayment for helping me buy the club five years ago" Piper said.

Leo then motioned to Piper to come over to him.

"I'll be right back" Piper said.

She went over to him.

"I don't know how, but whatever Aidan and Patti have is spreading" Leo said. "Ryan can't get Caitlyn to calm down"

Piper looked worried.

"Get Lily and the girls away from them" Piper said. "I will fill Prue and Phoebe in on what is happening and get everyone out"

Leo nodded. Piper went back into the room.

"Hey guys, we're going to have to cut the party short today" Piper said. "We're having some things going on"

Immediately everyone caught on that it was magical.

"Thank you all for coming and Prue and Phoebe meet me in the kitchen" Piper said.

All of the sudden they heard a shout from the other room.

"Mommy!" Aidan screamed.

Prue and Andy darted into the conservatory where they saw Aidan curled up in a ball rocking back and forth. Things in the room were shaking and coming alive.

"Piper freeze the room" Prue said heading towards Aidan.

Piper tried but it didn't work.

"I can't Prue" Piper said.

"Then get everyone out of here before they get hurt" Prue said.

She crouched by Aidan and wrapped her arms around him.

"Shh, it's okay" Prue said. "I'm right here Aidan, nothing's going to happen"

"It….hurts" Aidan stuttered out.

Andy crouched down beside Prue. After a few minutes everything went back to being inanimate objects. Aidan eyes closed.

"Aidan" Andy said. "Aidan stay with us buddy"

Prue felt his forehead and pulled her hand back immediately.

"Andy get me ice please" Prue said. "Piper and Leo, take Patti to the attic, that's where I'm bringing Aidan"

"Caitlyn is getting weaker too" Piper said.

"Then Phoebe take Caitlyn up to the attic. Ryan I need you to orb to the Elders" Prue said.

Everyone nodded and they started taking the kids upstairs. Prue stood up with Aidan.

"Let me help you" Victor said taking Aidan out of her arms. "I sent Amy home"

Prue nodded and saw Ava and Andrea in the corner looking terrified.

"Guys, why don't you come with me and we'll watch Lily and Faith" Leila said.

She took their hands and walked them out of the room.

"Prue" Victor said.

Prue wiped a tear out of her eye.

"Let's go" Prue said.

They took Aidan up to the attic.


	19. Chapter 19

An update! Yippee!

Prue flipped through the Book of Shadows for what seemed like the millionth time.

"There's nothing in here" Prue said slamming it shut.

"That's because this monster can only be seen by kids" Piper said. "The Book was written by adults"

Phoebe thought for a second.

"Aidan said the monster was under his bed" Phoebe said. "You said when you checked there was nothing there but you're an adult so you might've missed it"

Prue nodded.

"But that doesn't help us" Prue said.

"What if it's in another astral plane?" Piper asked. "It could still be under his bed but not so people could see it"

"That's kind of a long stretch" Prue said.

"It's all we have" Piper said. "There's nothing in the book so we're going to have to do this on our own"

Prue sighed.

"What if I could astral project there?" Prue asked.

"You can't go alone" Phoebe said.

"I wouldn't try to fight anything" Prue said. "I'd just observe what we're up against"

Piper shook her head.

"If we don't know what we're up against we can't stop it" Prue said.

"If you got caught…"

"I won't" Prue said. "If I didn't think I couldn't do it I wouldn't be volunteering"

"I think I just saw your nose grow" Phoebe said sarcastically.

Prue smiled.

"I will come back if I get into any trouble" Prue said. "I promise"

Prue looked at Victor holding Aidan in his arms.

"If he starts getting worse, get me back here, I don't care how" Prue said.

"Where are you going?" Andy asked coming into the attic with ice.

"I'm not exactly sure" Prue said. "But I'll be back"

She sat down on the couch.

"Here goes nothing" Prue said.

She concentrated on the demon and her son. Her body went limp and she fell onto the pillow next to her. Andy looked at her for a few seconds before going over to give ice to Aidan.

"I brought ice for Patti and Caitlyn too" Andy said.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Prue looked around but it was so dark she could hardly see. She took a few steps forward and realized she was in an abandoned town. She heard the cries of children in the distance. A small boy a little older than Aidan came up behind her. His face was as pale as a ghost and he wore gray pajamas that looked like they hadn't been cleaned in years.

"How did you get here?" the boy asked.

"Magic" Prue said. "And you?"

"He took me" the boy said.

"He?" Prue asked.

"The monster"

Prue heard a noise behind her and turned around. When she turned back to the boy he was gone.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

BACK AT THE MANOR

Patti had gone into a similar fit as Aidan had during the party. Phoebe and Ryan guarded Caitlyn carefully waiting for when she would too. Aidan had slowly started to fade away as Andy fought to keep him awake.

"I don't know" Andy said. "But I have this feeling that we just have to keep them awake"

He glanced at Prue on the sofa.

"Hurry back" Andy said softly.

"Maybe the demon is like when Prue fought the dream guy" Phoebe said.

"No, he was mortal" Piper said. "Prue could fight him with her powers"

Patti's eyes started to close.

"No, Patti stay awake" Piper said shaking her.

Patti's eyes didn't open.

"Patti!" Piper exclaimed. "Patti wake up!"

Andy looked down and noticed Aidan's eyes were shut now too. They looked at Phoebe who was holding Caitlyn.

"She's still the same" Phoebe said.

Piper struggled not to cry as her daughter started to toss and turn without opening her eyes.

"We have to get Prue back here" Phoebe said.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

ASTRAL PLANE

Prue stepped into an abandoned building in hope of finding someone or something. She heard a little girl crying and followed the sound. When she got the door that the girl was behind she used her telekinesis to open it. In the room was Patti curled up in a ball sobbing. Prue immediately ran over to her and picked her up.

"Patti, I'm right here" Prue said soothingly.

Patti held tightly onto Prue.

"He tried to get me" Patti said. "I heard Mommy yelling and then he was there and I tried to orb but it didn't work and then I ran as fast as I could but I lost Aidan"

"Did the monster get Aidan?" Prue asked.

"I don't know" Patti said. "We were running and we got split up"

Patti started to sob again.

"Aidan's gone" she sobbed.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

MANOR

Andy and Phoebe were currently trying to wake up Prue. Piper was holding Patti when she heard something.

"Aunt Prue" Patti mumbled.

"Wait!" Piper exclaimed. "Don't wake her up!"

Andy and Phoebe turned.

"Why?" Andy asked.

"She's with Patti" Piper said.

Everyone was quiet.

"Aidan's gone" Patti mumbled.

Andy's eyes shot to Aidan who was being held by Victor.

"He's still breathing" Victor said.

"Phoebe" Ryan said. "Caitlyn's asleep"

Phoebe shook her head as a tear ran down her cheek.

"Wherever Prue is" Phoebe said. "We have to join her, she can't fight it alone"

"There's a spell in the Book to get to a different astral plane" Piper said. "We should use that. Guys, stay with the kids"

"At least let me come with you" Ryan said. "I'm their whitelighter so I can heal them if they're hurt"

Piper nodded.

"Dad, take care of Caitlyn" Phoebe said.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Prue was carrying an exhausted Patti while searching for her son.

"Aidan!" Prue yelled.

All of the sudden Caitlyn shimmered in front of Prue, screaming at the top of her lungs. Prue picked her up and noticed another little boy in the corner. Prue slowly moved towards him.

"What happened to you?" Prue asked, noticing he was gray too.

The boy said nothing.

"I was wondering if you've seen my son" Prue said. "He's about your height and he has dark brown hair and gray eyes"

The boy just looked at her with fear and then disappeared. Prue sighed completely lost at what to do. Piper, Phoebe, and Ryan suddenly appeared in front of her.

"Patti" Piper said.

She ran over and took Patti from Prue's arms. Phoebe and Ryan took Caitlyn. After fussing over them for a second Phoebe noticed Prue had a tear rolling down her cheek. She then noticed why.

"Prue" Phoebe said upset.

"I can't find him" Prue said her voice cracking. "Patti says she was running from the demon with him and she lost him"

"Ryan can you sense him?" Phoebe asked.

"Whitelighter powers don't work here" Prue said. "Patti tried orbing but it didn't work. The only powers that do work are ours and Caitlyn's demonic ones"

"If we find the demon, maybe we'll find Aidan" Piper said.

Prue nodded.

"Can we get the kids out of here first?" Phoebe asked.

"Caitlyn should be able to shimmer out if you tell her too" Prue said.

"Then let's go" Piper said.

"I'm not leaving without Aidan" Prue said.

"Prue, it's only to drop the kids off" Phoebe said.

"I'm not leaving" Prue said firmly.

Piper sighed.

"Phoebe and Ryan take Patti and Caitlyn back to the manor" Piper said. "That way Phoebe can cast a spell to get you back here"

"Fine, but don't move until we're back" Phoebe said.

"Fine" Piper said.

"Caitlyn, take us to the manor" Phoebe said.

They shimmered out.

"We're going to find him, Prue" Piper said.

Prue stayed quiet until Phoebe and Ryan returned. Andy was now with them.

"I tried to convince him not to come, but…" Phoebe stopped.

"The only way to find Aidan is to find the demon" Prue said.

They started walking looking for the demon.

"You shouldn't have come" Prue said while walking by Andy.

"He's my son too, Prue, even if I'm not magical" Andy said.

They walked for an hour before stopping.

"Am I the only one who thinks this looks like the exact same place that we started?" Phoebe asked.

"It's all the same" Prue said. "But certain little things change each time, that's how I ran into Patti'

"Looking for me?" a deep voice asked from behind them.

They turned around but they didn't see anything.

"You can't see me" the voice said. "Unless you're a child"

The voice laughed.

"I knew it was only a matter of time" the voice said.

"Before what?" Phoebe asked.

"Before you interfered" the voice said.

"You tried to take our kids" Piper said.

"The more powerful they are the easier they are to take" the voice said. "Unfortunately that doesn't count for their parents"

"Then we should just vanquish you right now" Phoebe said. "Save us the trouble"

The voice laughed again.

"You can't" he said. "You can't see me, plus you vanquish me and the whole place is destroyed"

"And why is this supposed to stop us?" Piper asked. "From what Prue's said all the kids here are already dead and we could get out of here easily"

"Even if you could a mother would never leave her son" the voice said.

Prue could feel it's eyes on her.

"Where is he?" Prue asked angrily.

"If I knew would I really tell you?" the voice asked. "Tell you what, there are plenty of other children out there, I won't bother the Charmed children anymore if you don't bother me"

"So you'll leave us alone if we just let you kill millions of other kids?" Phoebe asked. "Are you kidding?"

"And here I thought your children's' lives would be your first priority" he said.

"Let us think" Prue said.

"Fine" he said. "But you stay in here; I won't risk you finding your son"

It was quiet.

"Good, now we can discuss what the hell you're thinking" Phoebe said. "There's another way to get all of us out of here alive without sacrificing future kids"

"I was thinking we need time" Prue said. "As much as I'd love to recite a vanquishing spell and leave; Aidan is still lost somewhere out there"

Prue started to fade out for a second. When she reappeared she started to fall. Andy went over to catch her.

"What's wrong with her?" Andy asked.

"She's weak" Ryan said. "She hasn't used her power for a while and going from never using it to astral projecting for two hours is draining her"

Prue opened her eyes slowly.

"That sucked" Prue said groggily. "One second there was one Piper, the next second there was five"

"Go home, Prue" Piper said.

"I have to find Aidan" Prue said. "How many times am I going to have to say that?"

"Your power is about to give out and then you'll be defenseless" Phoebe said. "You and Andy go back to the manor and get us the girls"

"Why do you need the girls?" Prue asked.

"If he was going to attack them, he would've already, they're the most powerful" Phoebe said. "Since for some reason he hasn't attacked them we can use them to vanquish him. They'll be able to see him and they can take your place in the power of three"

Prue shook her head.

"You won't risk my life but you'll risk theirs?" Prue asked.

"Don't pull that crap with me, you of all people know they're more powerful then us" Phoebe said.

"They're still my kids" Prue said.

"Prue…Phoebe and Piper will watch out for them" Andy said. "Come on, let's go"

Prue looked at Andy.

"I'm coming back in an hour" Prue said. "And no one is stopping me"

Okay, I don't know if anyone's interested but I have a new Charmed story called An Impossible Love. It's set after All Hell Breaks Loose and is about Prue. There's no Andy in it which is a first for me. It's already got two chapters but I thought I'd tell you about it. Anyway, sorry to take away your precious reviewing time, at least I'd hope this is what your time would be used for right now. Okay, I don't even think I'm making sense to myself anymore so I'm going to stop talking, typing actually.


	20. Chapter 20

You're all probably sick of excuses so I'll leave you with two words, writer's block.

Prue and Andy appeared back in the attic. Leila was now standing there with a crying Lily and Victor was with the other girls.

"Would you please explain why she won't stop screaming?" Leila asked. "Victor, Leo, and I have been trying to quiet her down"

"She's probably hungry" Andy said. "You haven't fed her in a while, Prue"

"I thought I put bottles in the fridge" Prue said.

"There aren't" Andy said.

Prue took Lily from Leila's arms.

"Shh" Prue said. "It's okay"

"Mommy, where's Aidan?" Andrea asked.

"We're going to get him soon" Andy said. "In fact, Aunt Piper and Aunt Phoebe need your help"

Andy looked at Prue.

"Prue, I'm going to take them to your sisters" Andy said.

"And I'm going to come with you" Prue said.

"No" Andy said. "You're tired, you're weak, and you have to feed Lily"

"I also have a son to find" Prue said.

"For god's sake Prue will you let someone help you for once?!? You're going to get yourself killed if you go down there!" Andy exclaimed.

"Don't yell at me for wanting to go save our son!" Prue exclaimed.

"But you know that we wouldn't be keeping you here if we didn't think that we couldn't find him using the girls" Andy said.

"You know what? Go with the girls and save him since apparently I'm not needed anymore!" Prue exclaimed.

Prue walked out of the attic and went to her room with Lily. Andy heard the door to their bedroom slam shut.

"You should go" Victor said. "I'll talk to Prue"

"The girls should be able say the spell if you have them repeat you" Leila said. "I'm going to go fill Leo in"

Andy nodded. They girls recited the spell with him and they disappeared. Leila picked Caitlyn up off the floor.

"Okay girls, let's go find Uncle Leo so we can fill him in" Leila said.

Leila left the attic and the girls followed. Victor sighed and went down to Prue's room. He knocked on her door.

"Prue?" he asked.

"I'm feeding Lily" Prue said.

"I'll wait" Victor said.

"It might be a while" Prue said.

Victor waited until Prue said he could come in. He opened the door.

"If you're here to talk about what happened in the attic, then you shouldn't have waited. I'm sorry you had to witness that but I don't want to talk about it" Prue said.

She still held Lily in her arms but now Lily was dozing off.

"I can't believe him" Prue muttered.

"Can't believe that he what, doesn't want you to die?" Victor asked.

"Well what is my son going to think when his two aunts and his dad and his sisters are all there to save him but his mother is no where to be found?" Prue asked. "Just because I'm tired doesn't mean I stop looking for my son"

"But you're not just tired" Victor said. "You're so exhausted that your powers aren't functioning. You have such dark circles under your eyes that I'm scared you're going to fall over at any minute"

"What would you know?" Prue spat harshly. "You weren't around to know what being a parent meant!"

Lily started to cry.

"Damn it" Prue said.

She rocked Lily back and forth.

"I may not have been a good parent when you were a kid but right now I know you have a problem" Victor said. "And I am worried about you"

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Andy had both of the twins' hands. He found Phoebe, Piper, and Ryan where he left them.

"Hey girls" Piper said. "What are the chances you can open these doors?"

Ava and Andrea looked at the door.

"Ready?" Ava asked.

Andrea nodded. They concentrated on the door. A gust of wind swept through the room and burst the doors open. Andy took the girls' hands and they walked out.

"He's somewhere over here" Andrea said.

"Aidan!" Ava shouted. "You don't have to hide no more!"

They heard whimpering from behind some boxes. Andy raced over and looked behind them. There sat a terrified Aidan.

"Aidan" Andy said relieved.

He picked him up and held him.

"I want mommy" Aidan cried.

"Let's go home" Andy said.

"Not so fast" the voice said. "I knew you would find him, thanks for doing my work for me"

Aidan disappeared and suddenly the doors to the building slammed shut. The girls tried opening with their elements but it didn't work.

"Try your telekinesis" Piper said.

The girls focused but it didn't work.

"Need help" Prue said appearing. "After all nothing's more powerful than a pissed off mom"

She avoided making eye contact with Andy.

"Piper on the count of three you're going to blow up the doors" Prue said. "The girls will use their elements and I'll use my telekinesis. Ready…one…two…three"

They focused their powers on the door and it shook.

"Again" Prue said.

They did it again and the doors flew open. Inside a beam of light was about to hit Aidan. Prue deflected it from Aidan.

"Phoebe, how well are you at impromptu vanquish spells?" Piper asked.

"Not very well" Phoebe said.

"We'll do this together" Piper said. "Prue you start"

"Umm, we call upon the power of three, to vanquish the evil we can't see" Prue began. "Um, Piper"

"This place you live is a child's hell, so down you go with this spell" Piper said.

"It's too bad you didn't do the math, there's nothing worse than a mother's wrath" Phoebe said.

Prue and Piper looked at Phoebe.

"So it wasn't my best" Phoebe said shrugging.

The ground of the place started to shake.

"No" the voice said. "You can't do this"

Prue ran over to Aidan and picked him up.

"Let's get out of here" Andy said.

They recited the spell and disappeared. They appeared back at the manor.

"Is it gone?" Leo asked.

Piper nodded.

"Good" Leo said.

"I'm going to go tell Leila" Ryan said. .

"She already put Caitlyn down" Leo said.

Ryan nodded and went to the basement.

"Patti is waiting for Aidan to come back" Leo said. "Faith tried to wait but she fell asleep"

"I'll take Aidan upstairs" Andy said. "Once Patti sees him I'll put him to bed"

Andy took Aidan from Prue's arms and went upstairs.

"Leo, why don't you go tell Victor Aidan's back and tell him to go home" Piper said. "Amy's probably wondering where he's at"

Leo nodded and went upstairs.

"Girls, let's go get ready for bed" Prue said.

"Prue, wait" Piper said.

"Yeah, we should talk" Phoebe said.

"I'll be up in a second" Prue said to the girls.

They went upstairs.

"We just want to say sorry" Piper said. "We shouldn't have sent you home"

"Even though you were extremely tired" Phoebe said.

"My kids needs come before mine, you should know that" Prue said.

"We do" Piper said. "But we don't want to see you get hurt, we would be lost without you, Prue"

"I'm not mad at you" Prue said. "You did what you thought was best"

Piper saw Victor about to go out the door.

"You better not be leaving without saying goodbye" Piper said.

Victor stopped.

"Of course not" Victor said.

He came into the room and hugged Piper.

"Bye Piper" Victor said.

He then went and hugged Phoebe.

"Bye Dad" Phoebe said.

He turned to Prue.

"I guess I'll see you guys later" Victor said.

He waited a second before leaving. Prue followed him put the door.

"Wait" Prue said. "I'm sorry what I said before, I didn't mean it…I was just upset"

"I'd like to believe that" Victor said. "But somewhere inside of you I know you meant what you said"

"It's different now" Prue said. "I already forgave you"

Victor nodded.

"But that doesn't mean you still didn't mean what you said" Victor said. "But you don't have to apologize because you're right…I wasn't a good parent"

"But I know you're trying to make up for it" Prue said.

It was quiet.

"I should go" Victor said. "I'll see all of you later"

Victor left. Prue turned around to go back to the conservatory. Andy was coming down the stairs still holding Aidan.

"He wants you" Andy said.

"I don't sleep in my bed" Aidan said scared.

"The monster's gone" Prue said. "We vanquished him"

"No sleep" Aidan said, holding out his arms for Prue to take him.

"I think Patti's still awake too" Andy said.

Prue nodded and took Aidan from Andy.

"You're getting too big for this" Prue said struggling to hold him. "Let's go sit in the rocking chair in the conservatory"

Prue started walking away from Andy.

"Prue, I'm sorry I yelled" Andy said. "I just didn't want you to get hurt"

"I know" Prue said. "I'm sorry too"

Andy kissed Prue's cheek.

"I think I'll just take Aidan up to our room" Prue said. "Can you tell Piper Patti's still awake?"

Andy nodded.

"I love you" Andy said.

"Love you too" Prue said.

About ten minutes later Andy came up and found Prue and Aidan already asleep. Prue had fallen asleep with her arms around Aidan and Aidan's head on her chest. Andy pulled the blankets over them and kissed their foreheads.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

THE NEXT MORNING

Prue was awakened to the sound of yelling. She slowly got out of bed, careful not to wake Aidan. When she walked out of the room, Andy was already heading towards her.

"What's wrong?" Prue asked concerned.

"Leila's missing" Andy said.

Hope this chapter was worth the wait. I can't promise faster updates because I know it's going to take forever to get the next one typed. I'm just running out of ideas for this one but I'm too chicken to end it because I love the characters I've created. So if anyone has any ideas, feel free to share them. So hang in there guys, I'm bound to get a creative streak one of these days.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

REPLIES:

Sorry about the short replies today, I'm trying to get my stories updated as fast as I can so that means shorter replies for some of my stories.

Scme: I'm still writing for this one, not often, but I'm still writing. I'm sorry I can't update faster. Thanks for your review.

Michelle: Thanks, that means a lot to me. Hope this chapter was just as good. Thank you for reviewing.

PrueTrudeau: Glad you liked it. I always liked in the show that Prue had this weak side to her even though she tried to play super witch. Thanks for your review!

charmed4eva1990: Glad you liked it, thanks for reviewing.

P3Phoebe: Sorry about the delayed update. Hope you liked this chapter and thanks for reviewing.

hinormajean: Hope you liked the chapter, thanks for reviewing.


End file.
